Chosen
by Spinosa
Summary: Each newleaf is supposed to be a time of new life. But for the Clans of the forest, it is not that time. From each Clan a kit must be chosen to be taken away by the spirits of StarClan, to appease their ancestors. And those kits never return. One queen is determined to stop this from happening again, even if it means risking everything she has been raised by. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

**AN: So this is sort of a new idea that came to me while reading Unwanted Kits by Jaystorm of NightClan. There will be two points of views, one from the queen and one from the kit. Please remember to review, and tell me what you think. All credit goes to Jaystorm of NightClan for the idea :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

A fine layer of mist covered the forest as night became morning. The birds were singing to one another as early signs of newleaf showed.

Newleaf. It was supposed to be a time of new life, the beginning of something better. But to the Clans of the forest, it was a time of unrest and unease. For every newleaf, one kit from each Clan must be chosen to be sacrificed to StarClan.

It had always been like that since the dawn of the Clans. No cat had questioned StarClan's rules or given them remorse for it. They were afraid of their ancestors, and cowards. And so they followed these rules, simply giving up the ones they cared about most.

Rosefall sighed as she watched her tiny kit play.

Icekit, always the loner, seemed so content being an only sibling. She didn't know what fate fell upon her when it was time for the first Gathering of the season.

While she played with Sunkit, Scorchkit and Petalkit, other cats looked on warily. They all seemed to know that Icekit was already chosen as the Clan's sacrifice. And so no cat spent any time with her, or explained her fate.

"You could at least tell her the stories," Briarleaf, one of Rosefall's best friends, suggested.

"And then what?" Rosefall snapped. "She will know that she is different. She will know that she was chosen to die."

The bitter sorrow that began to churn in Rosefall's heart was overwhelming. Icekit's father didn't even seem to care that she was chosen to die. Whiteclaw seemed oblivious to her as he left on patrols or spoke with other warriors.

A crushing weight of guilt had built up in her chest when Icekit asked who he was one day. Whiteclaw had looked at Icekit as if she was from another world.

In time Icekit began to notice the way her Clanmates treated her. Icekit seemed to understand that something was happening. Something that would change her life forever.

Eventually the time for the Gathering had come. Icekit was almost six moons when newleaf arrived. By now she was old enough to know that she was chosen. She resented the Clan because of it, and was often cold towards her Clanmates.

Rosefall could only watch as Icekit was chosen to go with the Clan at the Gathering. The other kits were wondering why they weren't chosen. Fernstep had simply told them that they should be grateful they weren't chosen. The kits became quieter after that, realizing that Icekit might not return when night came.

"I am sorry Rosefall," meowed an old looking dark gray tom. His yellow eyes were dark with sympathy, but Rosefall knew that he was relieved.

_His_ kits were never chosen. _He_ didn't know what it was like to lose the thing that Rosefall had come to care about for the past ten moons.

"You wouldn't be doing this if you were sorry!" Rosefall snarled when she finally found her voice.

Graystar looked taken aback by her sudden anger. She had been dreading this morning since the first signs of newleaf appeared. Every morning on the first signs of newleaf a Gathering was held. The leaders would chose which kits would be sacrificed. They were never seen again after that. No cat knew where they went, and they didn't dare question their ancestors.

"It is time," Swampfoot, the deputy of DayClan, rasped.

Rosefall simply sighed and looked down at her daughter. Icekit was glaring at the dark brown tabby, aware that this was her last morning in camp.

She picked up Icekit by the scruff and stalked past Whiteclaw, who simply ignored her. She would never again have kits after this. It was too heart-wrenching to know that this would happen. Losing a kit like this was like losing part of her heart.

Icekit didn't bother struggling as the rest of the Clan followed. Time seemed to move slowly as they headed for the clearing where the streams connected into a large river. It was called the Stream Hollow for a reason. But some cats called it a death trap.

Rosefall felt a lump form in her throat when they got closer. This was the last time she would see her kit fighting for a chance to survive. She could tell that Icekit was terrified from how still she had become.

_I am sorry_, she thought._ I wish StarClan wouldn't make us do this_.

It felt like moons had passed before they reached the Stream Hollow. NightClan had already arrived, and their leader greeted Graystar warmly.

"It is good to see you, old friend," a pale ginger she-cat known as Specklestar purred.

"And you too, Specklestar," Graystar replied. "These are dark times for the Clans," he added when Icekit was placed beside her mother. Rosefall kept glaring at them as they conversed.

She noticed that the NightClan's chosen kit was a bit larger than Icekit. Sitting beside the kit was a tortoiseshell she-cat, whose amber eyes were dark with worry.

"Stop fumbling around you useless brat!" the queen snapped when her son began pouncing on a branch.

The dark ginger kit flinched when she grabbed him by the tail. Rosefall had to look away with horror when she saw what the queen was doing to her kit.

_How could someone treat their own kit like that_? she wondered.

It didn't take long for VineClan to arrive. Rosefall made a note that their chosen was around the same size as Icekit. The mother of the kit seemed more reluctant to give up her daughter as she was placed beside Icekit and Rosefall.

"Every newleaf I worry that my kits will be chosen, and this time she was," she whispered. "Poor little Brightkit, why did this have to happen to you?"

"StarClan did this to us," Rosefall hissed without warning. The pale tabby queen looked at her in surprise. "Every newleaf they tell us to give up our kits."

The VineClan queen said nothing to that. In her heart Rosefall knew that she was right. This should not be happening. Icekit was too precious to her, even if she didn't see it.

The last Clan to arrive, WoodClan, was the largest of the four Clans. Rosefall watched as an elegant looking silver tabby placed her kit beside the tortoiseshell queen.

"Aren't you afraid of what will happen?" the pale tabby asked when she placed down a black and gray kit.

"It is for the good of the Clans, is it not?" the silver tabby retorted. "Besides, we have so many kits in the nursery that it is a blessing."

Rosefall's heart clenched with pity when she looked at the small kit. He was _glaring_ at his mother. Like the tortoiseshell queen, the silver tabby seemed to dismissive towards StarClan's rule.

"We are all here," meowed Hazelstar, WoodClan's leader.

"Good, now let us get this done and over with," Sagestar, VineClan's leader, added.

"To the great and powerful StarClan, we give you what you desire most: The beating hearts of flesh and new life," Specklestar yowled to the sky. "These kits were chosen to be sacrificed, so that you may grant us moons of peace until next newleaf."

The dark ginger kit was trembling now as the weight of Specklestar's words hung down on the clearing.

"May these kits have a quick and painless sacrifice," Graystar rasped.

He nodded to Swampfoot, and the dark brown tabby grabbed what appeared to be some kind of raft made of branches and vines. Rosefall swallowed the lump that had formed once more as Icekit was dragged onto the raft. The other kits began to protest as they were placed onto the raft.

The river led to the Mooncave, a place where medicine cats went to communicate with StarClan. Every newleaf the Clans had to watch as their kits were carried off by the river, never to be seen again. Rosefall even wondered if they ended up in StarClan.

Heartbeats later Swampfoot had pushed the raft into the river. Rosefall could see the horror in Icekit's eyes as she clung on to the raft for dear life. The torrent of the river swept the raft down towards the caves, away from the watching Clans.

"May StarClan grant us all peace," Graystar, the oldest of the four leaders, meowed.

Rosefall felt sorrow clench at her heart when she realized that Icekit was gone. Icekit, the kit that had become the center of her life, was no longer with her. And she could do nothing but watch.

( ( **Allegiances** ) )

_DayClan_

Leader: **Graystar** - old dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: **Swampfoot** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **Heatherstorm** - gray she-cat with patches of ginger in her fur; has blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Birchpaw**

Warriors

**Mossear** - white she-cat with ginger-tipped ears

**Whiteclaw** - black and white tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Sunpaw**

**Ravenfeather** - sleek-furred black tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Scorchpaw**

**Ivypelt** - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Squirrelfang** - ginger-brown tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Snakepaw**

**Rosefall** - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Owlspeck** - silver flecked gray tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Petalpaw**

**Lightningface** - light brown tom with streaks of white along his fur and muzzle  
**Apprentice: Kestrelpaw**

**Dewstep** - mottled gray tom with yellow eyes

**Cloudwhisker** - silvery gray she-cat with unusually long whiskers

Apprentices

**Birchpaw** - light brown tom with white paws, nose and tail tip

**Kestrelpaw** - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Sunpaw** - pale ginger tom with amber eyes

**Scorchpaw** - gray tom with yellow eyes

**Petalpaw** - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Queens

**Briarleaf** - white she-cat with gray patches; mother of Ripplekit, Featherkit and Blossomkit by Ravenfeather

Elders

**Dustwind** - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Rabbitwhisker** - large dark gray tom with yellow eyes; Graystar's brother

Kits

**Ripplekit** - dark gray tom

**Featherkit** - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Blossomkit** - gray she-cat with white paws

_NightClan_

Leader: **Specklestar** - old pale ginger she-cat with watery amber eyes

Deputy: **Sparrowflight** - mottled brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **Brushtail** - dark gray tom with a bushy tail

Warriors

**Blackstripe** - gray tom with a darker gray, almost black stripe along his back  
**Apprentice: Firepaw**

**Mallowfall** - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Pebblepaw**

**Rockstorm** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Mossfire** - ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

**Firepaw** - dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Pebblepaw** - speckled brown tom with amber eyes

Queens

**Marshwing** - pale tabby queen with yellow eyes, mother of Hollykit, Poppykit and Mousekit

**Lilytail** - pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Shadekit and Mothkit

Elders

**Wildstorm** - dark gray, almost black tom with yellow eyes

Kits

**Hollykit** - tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

**Poppykit** - black she-cat with green eyes

**Mousekit** - gray-brown tom with yellow eyes

**Shadekit** - black and gray tom with amber eyes

**Mothkit** - spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

_WoodClan_

Leader: **Hazelstar** - small brown she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: **Harewhisker** - gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **Creekfeather** - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Torchpaw**

Warriors

**Antleg** - small black tom with yellow eyes  
**Apprentice: Fennelpaw**

**Duskpool** - black and white she-cat with dark blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Timberpaw**

**Heavystorm** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Pouncepaw**

**Thrushwing** - tawny colored tom with amber eyes

**Mistcloud** - silvery gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes; Creekfeather's sister

Apprentices

**Fennelpaw** - dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Timberpaw** - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Torchpaw** - pale ginger tom with green eyes

**Pouncepaw** - pale gray tom with white legs, tail and muzzle

Queens

**Morningcloud** - very pale gray, almost white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Snowkit, Frostkit and Thistlekit

**Brindlesong** - dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Cedarkit, Brownkit, Mudkit and Acornkit

**Daisytail** - white she-cat with patches of gray mixed in her fur

Elders

**Swiftbreeze** - black and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Webcloud** - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Kits

**Snowkit** - white she-cat with amber eyes

**Frostkit** - pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Thistlekit** - gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Cedarkit** - light colored tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Brownkit** - dark brown tabby tom

**Mudkit** - light brown tabby she-cat

**Acornkit** - golden brown tabby tom

_VineClan_

Leader: **Sagestar** - pale gray tom with white underbelly and amber eyes

Deputy: **Cherryfoot** - lithe ginger she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Boulderpaw**

Medicine Cat: **Burntwhisker** - dark ginger tom with most of his whiskers missing

Warriors

**Birdsong** - pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Foampelt** - pale gray tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Honeypaw**

**Pantherfoot** - large black tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices

**Boulderpaw** - gray and white tom with yellow eyes

**Honeypaw** - golden tabby she-cat

Queens

**Swanflight** - white she-cat with a black-tipped tail

Elders

**Rustfur** - dark ginger tom with amber eyes


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Thanks everyone for the positive feedback! And yes, I do hope Jaystorm updates soon ^^ Anywho, here's the next chapter, starring in Icekit's point of view. The chapters may range from long to short, but hopefully they'll be longer and more descriptive. But I'm not making any promises ;) Another allegiance is below in case anyone is curious as to what Icekit looks like.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Desperation surged through Icekit as the raft rammed against branches and the river's edge. The other kits around her were panicking as they tried to get off. Icekit's eyes closed for a brief moment as she thought of what fate lay before her.

But just as the raft was about to move towards the churning water, it was stopped. Icekit's eyes flashed open when she saw something reaching for the raft.

"We're going to die!" a gray tabby kit squealed.

Heartbeats seemed to pass before the raft was pulled towards the bank. Icekit's ears flattened when she saw dark ginger she-cat looking down at them.

"You are not going to die," the she-cat purred when they were pulled away from the churning water.

"How?" the dark ginger kit demanded.

"You are safe with me," the she-cat replied in a soothing voice.

For a moment Icekit wondered if they were in StarClan. But when she looked over her shoulder the river was still there, with the remains of the raft drifting by. She looked back at the she-cat, whose eyes were bright with sympathy.

"I am called Flarepelt," she murmured. "What do I call you?"

"Icekit," Icekit replied warily.

"Bramblekit," the dark ginger kit mewed.

"Stormkit," the gray tabby kit replied.

"Brightkit," the white she-cat with brown ears squeaked.

"What I am about to tell you is a secret for the Chosen only," Flarepelt whispered. "Once you come with me, there is no turning back. Are you ready to accept your destinies?"

All four kits exchanged looks. Icekit already knew what she was about to say in response. Her own Clan had abandoned her because she was Chosen. Maybe there really _was_ a better destiny out there for her and the Chosen kits.

"We do," she meowed after a silent agreement was made.

Flarepelt seemed more pleased than ever with their choice. She simply nodded and gave Bramblekit a nudge. The tiny kit took the lead as she slowly led them through the darkening forest.

Icekit struggled to keep up as her tiny legs scampered across the undergrowth. She noticed that the other kits were easily keeping up, so she made no complaints. Instead she began to encourage herself as she moved forward.

They went on in silence as Flarepelt led them deeper into the forest. By now night had fallen, and exhaustion was creeping up on Icekit. She forced back a yawn when Flarepelt finally stopped near a ravine.

Trees grew on either side of the ravine, and Icekit noticed that down below were sharp looking thorn bushes. Icekit wondered how they were going to cross when Flarepelt stood beside what appeared to be a fallen tree. Standing around the base of the tree were three other cats; each of them looked like they were the same age.

"Flarepelt, it seems that all of them survived," a gray and white tom purred.

"What is this place?" Brightkit demanded when all three cats stood up.

"This is the base of LeafClan camp," a black tom with a single white paw explained. "All of the Chosen live here, where we cannot be harmed by the other Clans."

"You mean there are others?" Icekit mewed in awe.

"Oh there are plenty of others," a speckled silver tabby she-cat purred. "In time you will learn of our past, and how we have survived all these moons. For now, you must meet Ashstar."

Icekit's ears pricked forward at the thought of meeting another Clan leader. She wasn't even sure if this was a dream or not, but her tired limbs made her think it was. But she wasn't about to argue after deciding to follow Flarepelt.

Each cat picked the kits up by the scruff, and by the time the gray and white tom crossed, Flarepelt was left to pick Icekit up by the scruff. Icekit glanced over to the ravine where the thorns were piled together, and shivered. Falling into the ravine would likely lead to death. Icekit couldn't imagine a more horrific way of dying.

_But than again, I was sent to my death by own Clanmates_, she thought with another shudder. Bitter anger coursed through her as she thought of how dismissive the leaders had been when they were chosen.

As Flarepelt moved forward Icekit noticed that the forest was beginning to thicken. More trees surrounded them, along with ferns and shrubs. Flarepelt's tail flicked from side to side until they reached what appeared to be a tunnel of leaves.

Icekit's ears pricked forward when she heard the sounds of voices echoing around her. Flarepelt passed by several cats that were lounging around a clearing. In the center of the clearing was a fallen log where Icekit could make out a den underneath. Ferns surrounded the den, and Icekit noticed that there were cats hiding within. Flarepelt carried her into the dark den, and it took a few heartbeats for Icekit's eyes to adjust.

"Flarepelt, thank you for saving them all." Icekit's eyes widened when she saw a creamy brown tom standing in the back of the den. His fur was well groomed, and a bushy tail was wrapped around his paws as he stared at the newcomers. "I trust their journey went well?"

"Not one of them complained," Flarepelt replied.

"Good, they will make strong apprentices," the tom purred. "My name is Fallenstar, and I am the leader of LeafClan. Flarepelt, as you may have discovered, is my deputy." Icekit glanced at Flarepelt, who simply looked embarrassed to be placed under their curious gazes. "And now it is time to hold your apprentice ceremony," Fallenstar added after standing up. He glanced back at Flarepelt, who simply nodded in agreement.

Confusion swept over Icekit as the four kits were led out of the den by Flarepelt. By now most of the Clan was gathered around the fallen tree. Icekit noticed that a group of she-cats were hovering around the entrance of a large den. Kits were play-fighting or squealing in delight as their mothers watched.

Fallenstar jumped onto the top of the log, while Flarepelt sat underneath. His tail dangled limply over the base of the log as he gazed out across the clearing.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. We have four new Chosen kits this season, and they have endured enough pain," he began. Icekit swallowed back a bit of fear as she thought of the churning river. "Icekit, Stormkit, Bramblekit and Brightkit, until you have received your warrior names you will be known as Icepaw, Stormpaw, Bramblepaw and Brightpaw. Seawhisker, you are ready for your first apprentice. You have learned everything you can by your old mentor, Brackenleaf, and I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Icepaw."

Icepaw's eyes widened as the speckled silver tabby stepped out of the gathered crowd. Her odd green eyes gleamed as she touched noses with Icepaw. Surprise flared within Icepaw when she noticed how familiar Seawhisker looked.

_Why do you look so familiar_? she wondered as Seawhisker led her back to the crowd.

"Sootfur, you are ready for an apprentice as well. I hope you teach Stormpaw everything you can about survival." The gray and white tom that had been at the ravine stepped out of the crowd. He touched noses with Stormpaw, whose eyes were just as wide as Icepaw's had been.

"Reedshine, you are ready for an apprentice. You have mentored Whitefoot into a fine young warrior, and I expect you to do the same with Bramblepaw." A tortoiseshell she-cat with streaks of dark ginger along her legs and tail stepped out of the crowd.

Reedshine wasted no time in touching noses with Bramblepaw, who seemed more than happy to become an apprentice at last. Icepaw couldn't help but purr in amusement when Bramblepaw was led back to the crowd. He'd nearly stumbled when Reedshine nudged him gently.

"Tanglefur, though you are the oldest warrior in the Clan, you have experienced much in life. And so I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Brightpaw." Brightpaw's ears flattened when a golden brown tabby tom stepped out of the crowd.

Icepaw noticed how part of his ear had been torn off from what must have been a battle. He walked in a strange way as well, as though he had a permanent limp. Once he touched noses with Brightpaw the smaller apprentice seemed to relax a little.

"Now that these kits have become apprentices, they should be shown around the camp," Fallenstar meowed once the ceremony was finished. "Applepaw!" he called out.

An older looking tortoiseshell she-cat emerged from what Icepaw guessed was the apprentice's den. It wasn't as big as the nursery, and it wasn't as protected.

"I would like you to show these apprentices around," he told her when she asked what was going on.

Applepaw simply nodded in response and glanced at the four new apprentices. "Well, for starters that log over there is Fallenstar's den," she mewed. Icepaw rolled her eyes when Fallenstar purred in amusement. He jumped down from the log and stalked into his den, leaving Applepaw to finish the tour on her own. "That larger den with the thorns on either side is the nursery. Don't worry about the thorns though, they only sting on the outside of camp."

Icepaw was about to ask why when she noticed that the nursery walls were patched with leaves and moss. Despite her worries she could see that the dens were well protected inside the camp. They were led past the nursery, and Icepaw saw that the queens were struggling to get their kits into their nests.

_It's like any other Clan_, she thought as she walked past.

"And this is the medicine cat's den," Applepaw explained when they stopped beside a patch of ferns that surrounded the base of a large boulder. Icepaw peered between the cracks to see a cat moving about inside, and the boulder itself was hollowed out. "The boulder was hollowed out by a flood that happened moons ago," Applepaw told them. "We don't have to worry about that now."

A shudder coursed down Icepaw's spine as she was reminded of the river that had nearly claimed her life. She couldn't imagine a worse way to go, and she wondered how many Chosen kits had actually died because of it.

Applepaw seemed oblivious to the sudden horror that had crossed Icepaw's mind. She continued showing them around the camp, until finally they reached the apprentice's den once more. By now Icepaw's legs felt heavy with exhaustion.

"There are nests ready for you inside," Applepaw mewed when she finally let them rest.

Icepaw wanted to ask how they had known all four apprentices would survive, but she thought better of it. There were some things in life she wasn't meant to understand, and this was one of them. Instead of arguing she followed her new Clanmates into the spacious den.

"Applepaw, are these the new apprentices?" a ginger apprentice asked when his sleep was disturbed.

"Yep, this is my brother, Foxpaw. We'll both be leaving the apprentice's den soon," Applepaw replied. "And these three are Pinepaw, Owlpaw and Lightpaw." Her tail pointed towards three younger looking cats, all of which were mixtures of gray or brown. "And last but certainly not least, are Fawnpaw and Windpaw." Applepaw glanced at two other cats who were sleeping together. Fawnpaw was a mottled brown she-cat, while Windpaw was a gray tabby tom.

It took Icepaw a few heartbeats to memorize their names. Once she did though, she was thankful to have such a crowded den. At least in some ways she could think of what her old Clan was like. And now that she was part of a new Clan, she could put her old one behind her.

( ( **Allegiances** ) )

_LeafClan_

Leader: **Fallenstar** - creamy brown tom with icy blue eyes and a thick, bushy tail

Deputy: **Flarepelt** - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Applepaw**

Medicine Cat: **Greenclaw** - black tom with piercing green eyes

Warriors

**Tanglefur** - golden brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice: Brightpaw**

**Shadefrost** - black and silver she-cat with dark blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Owlpaw**

**Yellowtail** - pale gray tom with dark yellow eyes  
**Apprentice: Foxpaw**

**Reedshine** - tortoiseshell she-cat with streaks of dark red along her tail, legs and face  
**Apprentice: Bramblepaw**

**Ashcloud** - dark ginger tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Lightpaw**

**Seawhisker** - speckled silver tabby she-cat with hazel eyes  
**Apprentice: Icepaw**

**Whitefoot** - black tom with a single white paw  
**Apprentice: Fawnpaw**

**Sootpelt** - gray and white tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Stormpaw**

**Petaltail** - ginger she-cat with a lighter ginger tail  
**Apprentice: Pinepaw**

**Brokensong** - dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Windpaw**

Apprentices

**Applepaw** - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Foxpaw** - ginger tom with amber eyes

**Owlpaw** - gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Lightpaw** - pale tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Pinepaw** - gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Fawnpaw** - mottled brown tabby she-cat

**Windpaw** - pale gray tabby tom

**Icepaw** - white she-cat with black-tipped tail, ears and paws

**Stormpaw** - dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**Bramblepaw** - dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Brightpaw** - pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queens

**Lakepool** - blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Ravenkit and Mistkit by Yellowtail

**Midnightclaw** - jet-black she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Emberkit, Sedgekit and Whiskerkit by Ashcloud

**Cranefeather** - ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Sootpelt's kits

Elders

**Spottednose** - old dappled gray she-cat with pale yellow eyes

**Mothflower** - tawny colored she-cat with amber eyes

**Treewhisker** - gray-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Kits

**Ravenkit** - dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**Mistkit** - pale gray she-cat with patches of darker gray along her fur

**Emberkit** - black and ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

**Sedgekit** - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Whiskerkit** - light brown tom with amber eyes

* * *

**AN: Now I know eleven apprentices seems like a lot, but the queens in this Clan don't have to worry about giving up their kits. Also, the Clan is much bigger than the others. Don't forget to tell me what you thought :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: Wow, another group of positive feedbacks! Thanks everyone, they're greatly appreciated. And don't worry about this sounding too much like Unwanted Kits. The plotline will change drastically if all goes according to plan.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

For the next few days Icepaw and the other apprentices were shown around LeafClan's vast territory. It was bigger than Icepaw could have imagined.

To the east was a Twolegplace that reminded her of the empty nests that Rosefall once showed her. To the west were streams and ponds that Icepaw daftly avoided. She kept having the same nightmare of falling into the river and drowning. Every time she woke up her nest would be torn apart, and she would have to find a new one. Behind LeafClan's forest lay the other Clans' territories, but they were unaware of their large neighbor's presence.

Icepaw had a feeling that if they did meet, it would end in bloodshed. The Clans wouldn't let the Chosen live if they knew the truth. Fallenstar had nine lives, while the rest of his Clan had just one. Or two if they counted surviving the rapids.

Now Icepaw was with Seawhisker, and the speckled silver tabby seemed more reluctant than ever to take her out. The other apprentices had left the camp with their mentors. Icepaw waited for Seawhisker to arrive, but patient as she was, Icepaw started to get annoyed.

"So is there any reason why she hates me?" Icepaw managed to ask Flarepelt as the deputy approached her. Amusement gleamed within Flarepelt's eyes as she looked down at the smaller apprentice.

"You don't see the resemblance do you?" she asked in a purr. When Icekit only tilted her head to one side, Flarepelt shook her head. "Seawhisker is Rosefall's sister," she explained. Icepaw stared at Flarepelt in disbelief, and the deputy went on, "Seawhisker was the only Chosen to survive that season. It was hard for her, watching all of those getting claimed by the water. She never really recovered from it, but you can never tell."

Shock and horror coursed through Icepaw when Flarepelt led her apprentice out of camp.

_No wonder she's so resentful_! Icepaw realized when Seawhisker approached her. _And she probably recognized my scent too, unless the river washed it away_. Icepaw gave her fur a careful sniff, and sighed in relief when she recognized the faint scent of DayClan.

"We have battle training," Seawhisker meowed when she approached her apprentice. Icepaw looked up at her in surprise before nodding. "And don't think I am going to take it easy on you because you're young," she added coldly.

Icepaw simply rolled her eyes in response as Seawhisker led the way out of camp. They didn't stop racing through the undergrowth until they reached what appeared a hollow dip in the ground. By the time Seawhisker had stopped Icepaw was already gasping for breath. Her legs weren't as long as Seawhisker's, and the older cat seemed all too aware of it. Seawhisker simply smirked when Icepaw managed to peer past the ferns that grew around the hollowed ground.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw six cats in the hollow, each practicing their own fighting moves. She recognized Reedshine and Bramblepaw. Foxpaw and Yellowtail were there, along with Ashcloud and Lightpaw.

"Reedshine, would you and Bramblepaw mind working with Icepaw?" Seawhisker asked when the tortoiseshell looked at her in surprise. "I'd like to teach her partner fighting." Her tail flicked when she looked back at Icepaw, who simply stared at Bramblepaw.

_I have to work with him_? she thought. Bramblepaw seemed just as annoyed to be working alongside her.

"By teaching our younger Chosen to work together, it shows that you are truly Clanmates," Reedshine explained as she sat beside Seawhisker. They were led away from the other two apprentices. Icepaw only caught a glimpse of Lightpaw as she tackled Ashcloud to the ground. "You both may still feel uneasy from growing up in different Clans, but here in LeafClan there are no boundaries." She glanced at Seawhisker, who simply nodded in agreement.

Icepaw's ears flattened at the thought of working alongside Bramblepaw, but she new better than to argue. He looked just as unhappy with their idea. But in time she knew that they would get along, like she had gotten along with Brightpaw and Applepaw.

She studied the dark ginger tom carefully, eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Bramblepaw kept shuffling his paws against the ground as she watched. It seemed as though he was struggling to sit still, which would work towards her advantage. She was about to leap forward when she felt a paw slam her into the ground.

A yowl of shock and panic escaped from Icepaw's lungs. She looked up to see Reedshine standing above her. By the time she looked back at Bramblepaw, he was already pinned down by Seawhisker. Both cats held looks of amusement when they released the newer apprentices.

"First mistake of battle: You were watching your Clanmate, not your enemy," Seawhisker meowed. "You could have been flayed if this was a real battle."

Without warning Icepaw had managed to swat a paw across Reedshine's nose. Bramblepaw saw what she was doing and jumped onto her back, ignoring the look of surprise Seawhisker had given him. Once Bramblepaw was on his mentor's back, there was no letting go. Icepaw managed to roll out of the way just in time as Reedshine was about to crush her.

Icepaw avoided a blow towards her head when Seawhisker attacked. Her tail lashed from side to side as she jumped to avoid getting hit. Seawhisker was about to cuff her around the ears when Bramblepaw managed to jump in just in time. Icepaw stared in disbelief when his ears got cuffed instead.

"Well done!" Reedshine purred when Seawhisker sat back. "Working together like that proves that you are truly Clanmates."

_I could never be Clanmates with him_! Icepaw reminded herself. _All he ever does is play or act like some mousebrained kit_. _He never grows up_!

"We should get back soon," Seawhisker suddenly murmured when she looked up at the sky. "It's getting late."

"Can we go hunting first?" Bramblepaw asked pleadingly.

"I don't see why they can't have hunting lessons," Reedshine mewed when she glanced at Seawhisker. Seawhisker seemed a bit more reluctant to take them hunting, but she simply nodded in response.

Excitement coursed through Icepaw when she bounded after her Clanmates. Finally she could do something useful for a change! Her ears pricked forward as she picked up the scent of something that reminded her of the fresh-kill pile at camp.

"Now before we do any real hunting, what is the first thing you must tell me about hunting mice?" Reedshine asked when she looked down at the two apprentices.

"Mice can feel the vibrations of your pawsteps," Bramblepaw quickly explained. "And rabbits are excellent at hearing, so you have to tread quietly."

"Very good," Reedshine purred in amusement at her apprentice's enthusiasm. "And there's something else as well," she added.

"You need to... check the wind's direction?" Icepaw made it sound like a question, but she remembered Applepaw and Foxpaw arguing about it days ago.

"Don't say it like it is a question!" Seawhisker snapped angrily. "If you know the answer than simply say it!"

Icepaw's fur bristled with embarrassment when she saw the resentment in Seawhisker's eyes. Every mistake she made seemed to only make Seawhisker angrier. With a sigh of frustration she looked away as Reedshine explained how test the wind's direction.

"Now try it on your own," Reedshine meowed when they were finished going over the techniques.

Icepaw watched as Bramblepaw disappeared into the thick undergrowth. With a flick of her tail she jumped into the ferns nearby and tasted the air. Her mouth began to water once more when she picked up the scent of what she guessed was mouse.

She checked the wind's direction like Reedshine had told her to. Once that was finished Icepaw searched for the prey she had scented. She kept low to the ground once she pinpointed the mouse's location. It was hiding under a holly bush, oblivious to anything around it.

Each pawstep was placed carefully on the ground as Icepaw slowly stalked her prey. She wasn't going to mess up on her first hunting trip, not when she wanted to please her mentor. Icepaw took one last careful step before leaping forward. The mouse was within reach when she felt something sharp graze against her skin.

A yelp of pain escaped from Icepaw's lungs when she landed on the ground. The mouse had already seen her coming, and ran towards the nearest burrow. Icepaw glared after the mouse as she struggled to stand. The sharp object had grazed her skin again, and her paws flailed helplessly against the bush.

"Hold still you mousebrain!" Seawhisker's growl sent thrills of alarm through Icepaw. "You're getting attacked by a holly bush," Seawhisker added when Icepaw managed to relax. Her voice was filled with amusement as Icepaw crept from under the bush. Embarrassment flashed through Icepaw once more when Seawhisker sighed in frustration. "Don't you know better than to hunt near these bushes? They have thorns you know," Seawhisker muttered.

"I've never really had the chance to leave camp before," Icepaw hissed resentfully.

Seawhisker's eyes suddenly lit with understanding. She sighed and sat down.

"I see... I'm sorry," she murmured. "I know I haven't exactly been the best mentor for you, have I?" When Icepaw remained silent, Seawhisker looked away. "You just... remind me so much of my sister, Rosekit. Every time I look at you I'm reminded of her, the way you act and the way you move."

"Mother _abandoned_ me the day I was Chosen," Icepaw snarled. The sudden venom in her voice made her blink in surprise, but every word was true.

"Who... who was your mother?" Seawhisker suddenly asked.

"Rosefall." Icepaw nearly spat the name out. Sorrow for losing her mother had turned into bitter rage. Seawhisker's eyes widened in disbelief, and Icepaw was suddenly reminded of the story Flarepelt had told her. "She never mentioned that she had a sister," Icepaw added in a low whisper.

"I'm not surprised," Seawhisker muttered crossly. "It is against the warrior code to mention the kits that are Chosen."

Icepaw looked up at Seawhisker in surprise. That would explain why the ceremony was rarely mentioned. She remembered a few of the kits asking why she was acting so differently before that Gathering. She tried to remember their names, and faintly remembered a Petalkit at one point.

"We should get back and have those wounds checked," Seawhisker murmured when she looked down at Icepaw's wounds.

It took a few heartbeats for Icepaw to remember she had even received them. Once she was reminded of them though the pain returned. Her teeth ground together as she limped to where they were meeting with Reedshine and Bramblepaw.

The two were already there, and Bramblepaw was holding a freshly killed shrew. His eyes gleamed with pride until he saw Icepaw and Seawhisker return.

"What happened to you?" Reedshine asked when she noticed the wounds.

"A holly bush attacked her," Seawhisker replied.

Reedshine looked like she was ready to burst with laughter when she thought better of it. Icepaw shot her a cold glare as they left for camp.

It took them longer because of Icepaw's limp, but for once Seawhisker showed no signs of frustration. Instead she stayed by Icepaw's side, giving the young apprentice a gentle nudge when they were close to camp. Icepaw glanced at her thankfully before limping through the tunnel of trees.

Seawhisker led her to the medicine cat's den, and Icepaw felt a wave of relief wash over her when Greenclaw emerged from the entrance. His green eyes were where his name came from. He was a Chosen cat from a few moons ago. Icepaw remembered Mothflower, one of the elders, mentioning that he had always wanted to become a medicine cat from the day he first joined LeafClan.

"You're wounds aren't deep," Greenclaw meowed when he gave them a careful sniff. "But I'll put marigold and cobwebs on them to stop the bleeding and prevent infection," he added before disappearing back into the den.

Heartbeats seemed to pass as he fumbled around his den. Icepaw tried to catch a glimpse of the herbs that were stored inside. Greenclaw returned with what appeared to be golden petals, and cobwebs wrapped around a branch. She closed her eyes when the poultice was ready. Greenclaw wasted no time in spreading it around her wounds, and it caused them to sting in response.

"Just give your shoulder a rest for a couple of days," he told her once he was finished. "Your wounds will be fine after that."

"Thank you," Icepaw mewed with a dip of her head.

She was thankful they hadn't become infected. When she glanced over her shoulder she saw that Seawhisker was already gone.

"We heard you got hurt!" Brightpaw mewed when Icepaw returned to the apprentice's den. "Bramblepaw told us what happened," she added when Icepaw looked at her in confusion.

"Oh, I um..." Icepaw stopped when she realized she would just cause more embarrassment.

_Getting caught under a holly bush_, _what sort of mousebrain does something like that_? she wondered. A sudden surge of determination coursed through Icepaw as she thought of how things could have gone better. _I'm going to get better_, she promised herself._ Nothing will stand in my way, and I'll show them all that I'm not an embarrassment to the Clan_!

And that was a promise Icepaw was determined to keep.


	4. Chapter Three

**AN: Wow, thanks everyone for the positive feedback! First part of this chapter is in Rosefall's point of view, second part is Icepaw's. Hopefully it won't be too confusing or boring /=**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

For the last few days Rosefall had been different. She had been quiet and refused to speak with any of her Clanmates besides Briarleaf. Even Whiteclaw had a difficult time persuading her to eat something from the fresh-kill pile. Heatherstorm had simply told them that it was depression. Herbs couldn't bring back the loss of Icekit, no matter what Rosefall told herself.

"Please Rosefall, at least eat something," Briarleaf begged when she padded out of the nursery. Her three kits stumbled over one another. Ripplekit, Featherkit and Blossomkit were their names. They didn't have to worry about being Chosen. "I can't stand seeing you like this, you'll die of starvation!" Briarleaf added when Rosefall ignored her.

She was staring blankly at the tunnel that made up the camp's entrance. Her eyes held a distant, hazy look to them. When Briarleaf asked her a third time to eat something, Rosefall suddenly whirled around and glared.

"I can't eat, knowing that my daughter, my _only_ daughter, is dead!" she snapped. "Not only have I lost my sister, but now Icekit is gone!" Her body shook with anger and sorrow as she glowered at the startled queen. "You don't know what is it like to lose _everything_!"

"I almost forgot about Seakit," Briarleaf admitted guiltily. She regretted her words instantly when Rosefall's eyes glittered with rage.

"Of course you have," she hissed. "It is against the warrior code to remember the Chosen. But I can never forget. Seakit is dead because of StarClan!"

All those moons of holding back the sorrow and rage were coming back at once. Rosefall knew that she shouldn't take it out on her only friend, but she couldn't help herself. Briarleaf was the first cat that had come to her mind when it came to saying something.

"Rosefall, I need to speak with you." Rosefall's ears flattened when she heard Graystar's voice.

She turned to see the old leader staring at her. By now most of the Clan had stopped to listen to her rant. Rosefall's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she left a shocked Briarleaf to join her leader. Swampfoot was with him, but the deputy could tell Graystar wanted to speak with her alone. He dipped his head respectfully and stalked away.

"If you are going to cast me out than get on with it," Rosefall snarled. The cold venom in her voice had returned, and she glared defiantly at Graystar.

"Actually I have to agree with you," Graystar suddenly rasped. Rosefall stared at him in confusion as he went on, "You are my granddaughter, and losing Seakit was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. And then Icekit became Chosen as well."

"Then why did you let her leave?" Rosefall demanded.

"It is the custom of the Clans," Graystar replied. "But I believe there is more to this than we understand. StarClan asked us to sacrifice one kit from each Clan for moons of peace each newleaf. Why would they do such a terrible thing?"

His question caught Rosefall by surprise. She never would have thought of asking that if Icekit was still alive. Why would StarClan ask to kill if it brought the Clans peace? Even when the kits were sacrificed there were still battles that waged on between the four Clans. No cat had ever thought of questioning StarClan's rule, until now.

"How are we going to stop them?" she whispered.

"I cannot do a thing," Graystar admitted. "I am old, and I feel as though my time is almost done. But you are young, strong and intelligent. Use those gifts to discover the truth. You could save the lives of future kits to come."

_But it won't bring back Icekit or Seakit_, Rosefall thought bitterly. Instead of arguing with him, she dipped her head gratefully and padded away.

Everything Graystar had said was true. She knew that in her heart, it was wrong to give up innocent kits. They had done nothing wrong. And worse, they were sent to their deaths every newleaf. How many lives had been lost because of it?

. . .

Icepaw's tail twitched impatiently as she watched the Clan gather around the fallen tree. Applepaw and Foxpaw were going to become warriors today. They had passed their final assessment the day before by chasing off a badger. Though Icepaw thought it was mousebrained to chase off a badger like that, the Clan had given them praise and respect.

And now they were gathered around the clearing to watch their ceremony.

"Flarepelt, Yellowtail, do you believe your apprentices are ready to become warriors?" Fallenstar was sitting on top of the fallen tree, tail dangling limply over the den's entrance.

Flarepelt was sitting beside Yellowtail while their apprentices sat in the center of the clearing.

"Applepaw has learned everything I have to teach her," Flarepelt replied confidently.

"Foxpaw is a strong apprentice, he is more than ready," Yellowtail added.

"Then I, Fallenstar, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Fallenstar looked down at Applepaw and Foxpaw, and Icepaw's ears flattened as she thought of StarClan.

_We're all here because of StarClan's stupid rule_! she reminded herself. _Because of them the Clans think we're dead_.

"Applepaw, Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Applepaw's reply was quick and full of excitement. Icepaw knew how much this meant for her friend, and she couldn't help but feel happy for her.

"I do," Foxpaw replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names," Fallenstar began. "Applepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Appleheart, in honor of your courage and ability to make everyone feel at home, and we welcome you as a full member of LeafClan."

Appleheart's eyes glowed with happiness when she gave Fallenstar's shoulder a respectful lick.

"Foxpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Foxwhisker. StarClan honors you for your bravery and fighting skills, and we welcome you as a full member of LeafClan." Foxwhisker's tail flicked from side to side when he gave Fallenstar's shoulder a lick.

"Appleheart! Foxwhisker!" The Clan cheered their names as the ceremony drew to an end.

"And now you must sit vigil," Fallenstar purred when he greeted the two new warriors.

Appleheart ducked her head in embarrassment while Foxwhisker simply nodded respectfully. Icepaw had noticed how quiet Foxwhisker was since his assessment. She figured that something must have happened to make him lack the pride he normally showed.

With a shake of her head she stalked off towards the nursery to greet the kits. Seawhisker had told her that if she wanted to make a good impression on the Clan, meeting the kits was important. Icepaw doubted that was true, but she couldn't resist seeing how many kits there were. So far she had only seen two kits, Ravenkit and Mistkit.

"Intruder!" Icepaw was taken aback when she heard a yowl coming from the nursery. Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt tiny paws pummel into her sides. "Get off of my territory you rogue!" Icepaw recognized Ravenkit's voice.

Amusement coursed over Icepaw when she feinted getting knocked over. The two kits - Ravenkit and Mistkit - were pacing around in surprise. She opened a single eye to see a trio of kits hiding inside the nursery, watching the scene as it unfolded. When Ravenkit padded towards her, Icepaw suddenly reacted and jumped out of the way just as he was about to pounce. The tiny kit let out a squeal of surprise.

"The rogue's awake!" Ravenkit wailed when Mistkit fled.

"That's enough you two," a blue-gray she-cat meowed when she heard Ravenkit. "You're going to upset the elders."

"I think he's past upsetting them," Icepaw purred.

Spottednose and Mothflower were glaring at them, while Treewhisker had his back to the nursery.

"They're becoming a pawful," the queen sighed as Ravenkit pounced on Mistkit once more. "But they'll be apprentices soon, so I guess I should appreciate them while I can." The queen's tail flicked in surprise when she realized that they hadn't formally met. "I'm sorry, my name's Lakepool," she added with a purr of embarrassment.

"Icepaw," Icepaw replied with a dip of her head. "Who are the other three kits?" she asked when a ginger and black head poked out of the nursery's entrance.

"Emberkit, Sedgekit and Whiskerkit," Lakepool explained with a shrug. "They're mother is Midnightclaw, and she doesn't usually let them out." Her eyes darkened with some kind of memory as she looked away. "Like Seawhisker, she was the only Chosen of her season to survive. She's never gotten over it, and she's terrified of losing her kits."

Icepaw stared at the nursery in disbelief. How many kits had died because of StarClan's stupid rule? She tried not to think about it as she meowed goodbye to the queen. Lakepool was friendly enough as far as mothers went.

_Those kits are lucky_, she thought. _They don't have to worry about being Chosen_, _or losing their mothers and fathers_.

She barely remembered what her father looked like. Whiteclaw had never spent much time in the nursery. That was when the leader had decided to mark her as Chosen. She could still remember how horrified she had been when Rosefall told her what it meant.

Memories like those were constantly being pushed away. Icepaw almost wished there was an herb that would make her forget her old Clan. Or something that would wash away the scent that seemed stuck on her fur.

_It's all in the past_, she reminded herself._ I won't ever forgive those cowards that sacrificed me_.

"Are you okay?" Icepaw nearly leaped out of her fur when she heard Bramblepaw's voice. She turned to look at the dark ginger apprentice. He was standing behind her, head tilted in confusion when she narrowed her eyes. "You were just sort of... staring off into space," he added warily.

"I'm fine!" she snapped.

"You know, it's okay to miss them," Bramblepaw went on as she stalked away. "I miss my mother too, even if she was mean to me. She's the only family I had."

Icepaw wished she could tell the nosy apprentice to leave her alone. All Bramblepaw wanted to do was chatter about the Clans.

"Well, aside from Firepaw and Pebblepaw... but they never really got along with me," he continued meowing as if she really cared. "But I don't mind. I was just-" Icepaw suddenly whirled around and glared at him, cutting him off.

"Would you quit talking about them?" she snarled. "I'm trying to forget what those mousebrains did to me! And all you seem to care about are the cats that _hated_ you." Bramblepaw flinched as though she had clawed at his face.

If he wasn't a Clanmate she might have. But instead she tried to calm herself down and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," she heard Bramblepaw whisper. She turned to see his ears were flattened in disappointment.

Icepaw sighed in frustration when he padded away. She knew that she would hear about this from Fallenstar. Getting along with your Clanmates was essential in LeafClan. Bramblepaw was just an annoying furball she needed to deal with. For now she would try to avoid him, but sooner or later she would have to face him.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, that all just happened. I'm trying to keep every chapter above two K words. Not an easy goal for someone who has written a thousand k for most of her life. But it's something I'll stick with, so hang in there if the updates are a little slower.**


	5. Chapter Four

**AN: This chapter took forever to write, but I managed to get it up. Sorry for the long delay, here's chapter four, and here's to hoping everyone enjoys it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Icepaw?" Icepaw groaned in annoyance when she heard Bramblepaw's voice.

The dark ginger apprentice was sitting by himself near the fresh-kill pile. Icepaw noticed for the first time how alone he really was. Stormpaw was padding after Brightpaw, and the other apprentices usually ignored him.

"Why don't you actually make some real friends?" she muttered under her breath. She was in no hurry to make up with him. Even if Fallenstar had said that they should get along, she wasn't going to follow his orders. Not any time soon anyways.

Bramblepaw was about to answer when Yellowtail came bursting through the camp's entrance. Icepaw's eyes widened in alarm when she saw how badly injured he was. Deep gashes along his flank were easily visible, and part of his left ear was torn off.

"Yellowtail, what in StarClan's name happened?" Flarepelt demanded when she approached him.

"We found a group of rogues at the edge of the territory," Yellowtail explained in short gasps. "Our patrol is outnumbered, Ashcloud sent me to get help."

Greenclaw wasted no time in approaching the older warrior. He gave Yellowtail's wounds a sniff before herding the pale gray tom back to his den.

"I want Appleheart, Foxwhisker, Seawhisker and any able apprentices to come with me!" Flarepelt yowled. "Yellowtail, which part of the territory were they at?" She glanced back at Yellowtail, whose eyes clouded over.

"Near the bog," he replied.

Flarepelt's eyes widened in disbelief. Icepaw had heard about the bog, and felt a shiver run down her spine. Cats often went down there to get a drink, and sometimes they would never return. But it wasn't the stories that frightened her, it was the water itself.

She still had nightmares of drowning on the raft that had taken her and her denmates to LeafClan. Often times she would wake up gasping for breath, or screaming at the top of her lungs that she wasn't ready to die. The other apprentices had grown used to it, but she could never forget the horror she felt.

"Let's go," Flarepelt meowed.

Without another word she led the patrol, consisting of Appleheart, Foxwhisker, herself, Icepaw, Seawhisker, Bramblepaw, and Reedshine. It was a large patrol, and Icepaw wondered if Flarepelt was hoping to intimidate the rogues with numbers.

The forest seemed alive with life until they reached the bog. In the distance Icepaw could hear the yowls of her Clanmates. She recognized Ashcloud's screech, and Tanglefur's snarl. The cries of her Clanmates gave Icepaw enough energy to surge forward, ignoring Flarepelt's warning yowl.

Within heartbeats she had reached the bog, and Icepaw spotted Lightpaw being cornered by two large toms. Her lips drew back in a snarl when she saw how terrified Lightpaw looked.

"Look at the little mouse, cowering before us," one of the toms laughed. "I say we take her with us, would make nice kits don't ya think?" He glanced at his companion, who nodded in agreement.

Icepaw's eyes narrowed in disgust before she leaped onto the back of one of the toms. He let out a screech of surprise when her claws dug into his skin. Icepaw hung on until he tried to roll. She jumped off just in time to avoid getting crushed. Lightpaw managed to avoid the other tom as he got distracted by Icepaw's sudden appearance.

A yowl of alarm sounded from one of the rogues, and the two toms had stopped fighting. Icepaw let out a sigh of relief when she stood beside a ragged looking Lightpaw. Flarepelt had joined in the battle, and the rogues were badly outnumbered this time.

"Leave this territory now, before more unnecessary bloodshed is made!" Flarepelt spat when she stood up to a large silver and gray tom.

The silver tom's blue eyes flashed with malice before he made a quick decision.

"Fine, but this isn't the last time you will see us!" he snarled. "Retreat!"

Once the alarm was made, the two toms Icepaw and Lightpaw had been fighting fled. Icepaw's shoulders sagged when she realized that the rogues were leaving. The warriors that had fought in the battle looked wear and alarmed.

"Appleheart, Seawhisker, make sure they have left the territory," Flarepelt ordered once they were gone.

Both she-cats nodded and bounded away, leaving the large group behind. Icepaw's eyes searched for Tanglefur, and to her horror, she saw that he was lying lifelessly on a pile of rotting leaves. His eyes stared at nothing, and Icepaw noticed the wound on his neck for the first time.

_He was murdered by those rogues_! she thought angrily.

"Tanglefur, my own mentor..." Brightpaw's whisper made Icepaw wish there was a way to bring him back. She didn't know Tanglefur very well, but she did know that he had been close to retirement. And according to Brightpaw he was one of the grumpiest cats she had ever met. But seeing Brightpaw now, burying her muzzle into his fur, Icepaw could hardly believe it.

"It's okay Brightpaw," Stormpaw murmured. "He's with StarClan now." He pressed against her comfortingly, and by now most of the warriors and apprentices were gathered around them.

"You would have made a great deputy, old friend," Flarepelt sighed as she looked down at his body. "We must return to camp and tell Fallenstar what has happened."

As if her words had called them, Appleheart and Seawhisker returned heartbeats later. Icepaw was thankful that her own mentor hadn't been injured in the battle. She knew that it would be hard for Brightpaw to get over this loss.

The journey back to camp seemed to take longer than Icepaw expected. Brightpaw stood beside Tanglefur's body as it was dragged by Flarepelt and Seawhisker. Ashcloud limped beside Lightpaw while Stormpaw remained glued to Brightpaw's side.

Fallenstar was waiting for them when they returned. Icepaw glanced at Flarepelt in surprise when she explained what had happened. Fallenstar's eyes widened in disbelief when she told him who was leading the band of rogues.

"I would like to speak with you tonight in my den, but for now we must sit vigil and get the injured healed," Fallenstar meowed.

Tanglefur's body was placed in the center of the clearing soon after Greenclaw checked everyone's wounds. Icepaw stayed near the back of the crowd while Brightpaw and those who were close to Tanglefur said their last goodbyes.

"Tanglefur was a loyal warrior to the end of his life," Fallenstar began. "He would have made a fine deputy, and leader. But he chose not to take the place of Squirrelstar, the previous leader. And it is with much regret that I must appoint a new mentor for Brightpaw."

Brightpaw simply stared down at the ground, unsure of how to answer.

"Flarepelt, I know that Appleheart has just become a warrior, but you are a strong and confident deputy. I trust that you will pass on what you have learned to Brightpaw." Flarepelt simply dipped her head and touched noses with Brightpaw, who seemed more surprised than anything else.

Icepaw wondered if her friend even knew that the deputy was her mentor now. Flarepelt didn't seem too keen on mentoring another apprentice so soon after Appleheart had become a warrior. She glanced at Fallenstar and noticed a knowing look in his eyes.

With a sigh she stood up and left the clearing, unsure of how to proceed. She wasn't close to Tanglefur, so why should she sit vigil? It wasn't like anyone would notice if she was gone. Brightpaw had Stormpaw to comfort her when she needed it, and Appleheart was now a warrior. For the first time since joining LeafClan, Icepaw felt more alone than ever.

. . .

Dusk settled over the forest as Rosefall followed Briarleaf. Briarleaf had entrusted her kits to Ivypelt, who had just moved to the nursery the day before. Ivypelt knew the risks of becoming pregnant around early newleaf. Her kits could become Chosen during the next season. But she didn't seem too concerned about it when Briarleaf had mentioned it.

"All right, I'm out of camp like you asked, now can you tell me what this is about?" Briarleaf demanded when they were far enough away from the camp.

"It's about StarClan's rule," Rosefall replied when she turned to face her friend. "Everything about it is wrong - why should we have to sacrifice innocent kits for something that never happens?"

Briarleaf looked down at her paws, and for a moment Rosefall wondered if she was actually considering her words.

"Rosefall, I understand that you're upset about Icekit," she began. Rosefall flinched at the mention of her daughter. Icekit wasn't the only reason she was bringing this up. "But you have to stop living in the past and move on. StarClan would want you to." Her voice was filled with anxiety, but Rosefall could pick up another emotion within it.

"You know it's wrong," she snapped. "You're just too stubborn to accept it!"

The gray and white she-cat flinched as though Rosefall had struck a nerve. And maybe she finally did. Hope flared within Rosefall's chest when Briarleaf looked away.

"Please, just forget about them," she whispered. "I want the _old_ you, the one I grew up with."

"Don't you remember Seakit?" Rosefall felt a lump form in her throat at the mention of her sister. Briarleaf's eyes closed, and Rosefall was afraid she had gone too far.

"I... I do remember there was another kit," she admitted shakily. "Yes, Seakit... I remember Graystar telling us that she was Chosen."

"Seakit was Chosen, just like Icekit," Rosefall went on. "But it doesn't have to keep ending like this. We can stop StarClan's rule if we work together."

Rosefall felt as though her stomach was churning as she thought of both Seakit and Icekit. Her sister and daughter were gone because of StarClan's rule. While she could never forgive her ancestors for what they did, it was possible to change their rule.

"No!" Briarleaf suddenly wailed. "I won't let you ruin everything we've worked for!"

Without warning Briarleaf spun around and ran back towards the camp. Rosefall's ears flattened in defeat when she realized that there was no getting to her friend. Briarleaf had already made up her mind, and there was no turning back.

_This wasn't ever going to be easy_, she reminded herself. Rosefall remembered what Graystar had told her.

"You might lose everything you care about," he had said. "The Clan will turn their backs on you when you need them most."

Rosefall looked up at the starlit sky and glared. The stars seemed so cruel and distant as she stared at them. Her claws unsheathed as bitter anger and sorrow began to overwhelm her.

"I won't give up," she promised. "You are the reason why I don't have a sister or a daughter. And I will never forgive you!"

* * *

**AN: So yeah... a battle might seem a bit too soon, but it is necessary for things to move on. And yes, Tanglefur did have to die ;) And poor Rosefall is losing her friends and what family she has left. Anyways, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter Five

**AN: Sorry it took so long for this to get updated! I've been really busy lately blah blah blah. But yeah, hopefully the next chapter won't take so long now that I have the plot written down. Thanks everyone for your reviews, they're always appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Warm newleaf air filled Icepaw's lungs as she breathed it in. The forest was alive with life as she kept an eye on her target. It was a mouse, and each time she watched it she was reminded of the humiliation she had faced when she last hunted a mouse.

Seawhisker was somewhere nearby while she let her apprentice hunt. Icepaw was thankful for some alone time after what had happened the day before.

Tanglefur's death had shaken most of the Clan. The rogues had not been sighted since than, but Icepaw knew that it was only a matter of time before they returned. She had seen the look of malice in the toms that had cornered Lightpaw. They weren't likely to give up anytime soon.

Her whiskers brushed against the bush nearby, and the mouse had noticed. Alarmed that she had been detected, she froze and crouched lower to the ground. She didn't start moving until the mouse began to relax and search the ground for seeds once more. Relief washed over Icepaw when she leaped forward and caught the mouse. It made an attempt to flee, but she managed to give it a killing bite before it could scramble out of her grasp.

Once the mouse was caught she searched for a place to bury it. She was determined to catch more prey and prove that she was a skilled hunter. She didn't care if she was out all day and night if it meant coming back with a mouthful of prey.

She continued hunting like that throughout the day, and had even managed to catch a blackbird at one point. The large bird had been flapping around noisily on the ground. Icepaw managed to sneak up and catch it from behind.

"Well done Icepaw!" Seawhisker purred when she returned to her mentor. "I think the elders will be more than happy with this," she added when Icepaw bounded back with the mouse she first caught.

"So I did good?" she asked.

"Yes, you did wonderfully," Seawhisker replied.

She helped Icepaw carry the rest of her caught prey back to camp. By the time they returned to camp it was close to dusk. Icepaw's muscles felt heavy with exhaustion as she followed Seawhisker to the fresh-kill pile.

Relief washed over Icepaw's shoulders when she dropped her fresh-kill onto the pile. One of Lakepool's kits had bounded out of the nursery pile as soon as Icepaw turned to leave.

Icepaw resisted a twitch of amusement when Ravenkit carefully reached for the mouse. He was eying her warily, and it seemed as though he was struggling to keep calm. Ever since she had startled Ravenkit he was this way. Mistkit was a bit braver than her brother, and she wasted no time in approaching Icepaw.

"Hi Icepaw!" the little kit squeaked.

"Hi Mistkit, how are you and your brother doing?" Icepaw tried to sound reassuring as Mistkit began bouncing around excitedly.

"We're going to be apprentices soon," Mistkit purred.

"You're not even six moons old," Lakepool muttered. She'd staggered out of the nursery after hearing her squealing kits. Icepaw had no doubts that they had woken up any cat that was sleeping. "Don't wish your life away."

The gray-blue she-cat nuzzled her kit affectionately. Icepaw watched with disdain as she thought of the way her own mother had treated her.

The whole Clan had treated her like an outcast from the day her eyes opened. Icepaw knew that she was different. That was why she had been part of the Chosen kits. Even her own father had refused to visit after learning the truth. The Clan thought she would die in her first battle.

_I'll show them what I'm capable of_, she thought as she remembered the taunting looks they gave her.

DayClan would never accept her if they knew she was alive. LeafClan had accepted her, and she was part of something much bigger. She had friends, and even kin in the Clan that cared about her. At least in LeafClan she could make a name for herself.

"You're thinking about them, aren't you?" Icepaw nearly leaped out of her fur when she heard Brightpaw's voice.

She turned to see the pale tabby apprentice standing behind her. Brightpaw's head was tilted to one side as she watched her Clanmate.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Icepaw retorted. She looked away as soon as she said those words. Brightpaw always seemed to know when she was in a bad mood.

"Oh come on, any cat can see that you're thinking about the old Clans," Brightpaw snorted. She padded forward until they were sitting side-by-side. "It's only going to cause more pain if you keep thinking about them."

"Maybe that's what I need," Icepaw muttered crossly.

She was constantly reminding herself what DayClan had done to her. Because of them she was rattled with nightmares of drowning in the river. Brightpaw gave her a doubtful look before shaking her head dismissively.

"StarClan wouldn't want you living in the past," she murmured.

Icepaw's fur suddenly bristled at the mention of StarClan. She hated StarClan for the stupid rules they had made. It was their fault she had been treated the way she was in DayClan.

"They're nothing but stories to scare kits," she spat. Brightpaw's eyes widened in shock, but Icepaw had already made up her mind. "If StarClan was real than wouldn't we be dead? They have no power over us, and they never will!"

Without warning she stalked off, leaving a shocked Brightpaw behind. She didn't care if what she had said was wrong. StarClan didn't exist. If they did none of this would have happened. Innocent kits wouldn't be sent away by their own Clan to their deaths.

. . .

The day seemed to drag on for Rosefall as she thought of what to say to Briarleaf. Her friend had been avoiding her since their conversation the night before. In a way Rosefall understood why Briarleaf was so unhappy. It went against everything they were taught from the moment their eyes had opened when they were kits.

_But even Graystar agrees that it is wrong_, she reminded herself.

There was still the slightest hint of hope that other cats would agree with her. Cats who would stand up for themselves against StarClan's rule.

"Rosefall, you can go with Whiteclaw and Dewstep on the border patrol," Swampfoot meowed when he noticed she was doing nothing. "Patrol the WoodClan border."

Annoyance flared within Rosefall when she saw the gleam in Whiteclaw's eyes. Since Icekit was marked as Chosen they had avoided each other. Whiteclaw had refused to visit the nursery when he heard the terrible news.

"Let's go Sunpaw." Whiteclaw flicked his tail to Sunpaw, a pale ginger tom who had Whiteclaw's attitude.

Rosefall couldn't help but roll her eyes when Sunpaw gave her a disdainful sniff. He was an older apprentice and would likely become a warrior within a moon. And he refused to let the Clan forget that.

She fell in behind Dewstep as the mottled gray warrior followed Whiteclaw. Dewstep wasn't nearly as annoying as Whiteclaw or Sunpaw. If anything he was quiet and thoughtful compared to the rest of his Clanmates. Because of that he was avoided most of the time.

"I can't wait to become a warrior!" Sunpaw announced as he bounced alongside his mentor. Whiteclaw gave him a sharp look that told him to stop, and Sunpaw slowed down a bit. "Maybe I'll get to fight my first battle too!"

"Battle isn't something that you seek," Whiteclaw snapped. "You don't know what it is like to fight in a battle."

Sunpaw's ears flattened when Whiteclaw simply padded ahead. Rosefall smirked when she noticed the tension between them. Whiteclaw didn't have much patience for apprentices like Sunpaw. She had a feeling that he couldn't wait for Sunpaw to become a warrior.

Rosefall studied the territory carefully as she followed the patrol. DayClan's territory was covered with large trees and dense undergrowth. It made hunting difficult when there were piles of leaves for prey to hide in.

One of DayClan's more popular spots was the boulders that were piled up beside a stream. The sun hit the boulders at just the right angle, and the elders often liked to sun themselves there. It was also a prime spot for adders as well, but they didn't usually come out until greenleaf.

It didn't take the patrol long to reach the WoodClan border. Rosefall's eyes narrowed when she saw the fallen trees that made up the border. A storm had struck the forest seasons upon seasons ago, knocking down several trees at once. Now they lay in a pile of rotting bark and moss.

"I hope I can claw someone's ear off today," Sunpaw growled as he stared at the border.

Whiteclaw slapped his tail across Sunpaw's muzzle, earning a glare from the apprentice.

"We don't say those kind of words near the border," he snapped.

"Why not let him?" Rosefall's fur bristled when she recognized Duskstorm's voice. Duskstorm was an aggressive cat who didn't take things lightly. Rosefall remembered during a Gathering she had tried to pick a fight with a cat moons older than her.

"I think you scared the _little_ apprentice," another cat sneered as he stepped out of the bushes.

"We're only patrolling the borders, we don't want any-" Whiteclaw was cut off by Sunpaw's yowl of fury.

The apprentice suddenly lunged forward with his claws outstretched. The dark brown tabby smirked and stepped aside, letting Sunpaw collide with Duskstorm. Rosefall's eyes widened in horror when Duskstorm's claws raked along his face.

"Touch me again you annoying furball and there will be more pain where that came from!" she snarled.

His only response was a growl as Duskstorm glared at him. Anger suddenly pulsed through Rosefall as she watched Duskstorm turn around. Though Sunpaw deserved what he got it should have been from his own mentor, not a cat from a different Clan.

"This isn't over!" Whiteclaw hissed as the dark brown tabby turned to leave.

"You're right, we're only just getting started," the tabby grunted. "Next time we might not let him live."

The words sent chills down Rosefall's spine. She knew from serious expression that he meant what he said.

"We need to take him to Heatherstorm," Dewstep mewed when Sunpaw returned.

Rosefall felt the fur along her spine bristle when she saw how badly scratched his face was. His eye was half closed, and blood welled up from the sides. Mossear was not going to be happy when she found out what had happened.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, lots of drama happening in all of the Clans. I just love Rosefall's character, and creating Duskstorm was just as fun. Anyways, next chapter should come out next weekend when I get the chance.**


	7. Chapter Six

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updates! I've been busy lately and... yeah. Not really much else to say other than that. But it's the weekend now, and I'll have time! Thanks everyone for your reviews, and please tell me what you thought of this chapter ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Denying StarClan's existence was like turning your back on the Clan. Icepaw knew that it was wrong, but she couldn't help but believe it was true. Why would StarClan be so heartless? Why would they let innocent kits die for something so pointless?

Icepaw tried to shake off the uncomfortable feelings. She knew there was no point in thinking of them, not when they caused so much pain.

"Our final assessments are tomorrow!" Icepaw sat near the apprentice's den. Lightpaw was speaking in an excited voice as she faced her two brothers. Owlpaw and Pinepaw were born into LeafClan unlike the kits that were Chosen.

"I can't believe we'll be warriors soon," Owlpaw murmured. He was quieter than Lightpaw, but he demanded more respect as well. Icepaw knew to avoid him when he was in a bad mood, and that was almost all of the time.

"Won't be long 'till we're warriors too!" Bramblepaw exclaimed.

Icepaw rolled her eyes at his over enthusiasm. He had a way of annoying her almost every day. But he was trying to make things better, and she could tell that he really did care. Part of her wish she could just let go of the past and start a new life here like everyone else did.

"Seawhisker, why don't you take Icepaw out patrolling the border?" Icepaw heard Flarepelt speak up. The dark ginger she-cat was trying to keep everyone busy since Tanglefur's death. "I want to make sure those rogues haven't returned," the deputy added.

Icepaw held back a sigh of relief when Seawhisker nodded in agreement. Leaving the camp was the best way to get away from everything. Seawhisker understood her fear of water. She even understood how much she hated StarClan. It was nice to have kin in the Clan.

The speckled silver tabby padded over to her apprentice after Flarepelt was finished giving orders. She looked more exhausted than usual, and Icepaw suddenly understood why. Seawhisker was working with the older warriors to keep the borders protected. Every morning they were working on the camp's wall of bramble and gorse to ensure that no stranger could get through.

Silence followed as Seawhisker led the way out of camp. Icepaw tried to concentrate on her surroundings. Birds were singing to one another, and she had no doubt there would soon be hatchlings. Young rabbits were just emerging from their burrows, making it very tempting to hunt.

"We can hunt once we're finished patrolling the border," Seawhisker meowed when she noticed the look of longing in Icepaw's eyes.

Icepaw simply nodded in response and continued following her mentor. She thought it was strange that Flarepelt. had only asked for the two of them to go. None of it made any sense with the rogues in the area.

Seawhisker's jaw opened to taste the air once they reached the bog. Icepaw's shoulders stiffened with unease when she saw the water laying around. She made a note to avoid this area at night, or during the day. Actually any part of the day avoiding it would make her happy.

"The scent is tale," Seawhisker announced after a few heartbeats had passed. "Let's hope the rogues don't think about making a return. They don't know who they're dealing with."

Her eyes gleamed with determination as she glared at the Twoleg nests that loomed ahead. Icepaw's fur bristled slightly when she heard a dog barking in the distance. She had never really seen any Twolegs in her life. But from what she had heard of in elder's tales, they were scary looking creatures.

She was relieved when Seawhisker led the way out of the bog. Icepaw felt uneasy any time she was near water. It didn't help when she knew that they could be ambushed at any moment by the rogues. Thankfully Seawhisker was right - the scent they left was stale.

"So now what?" Icepaw asked as she trotted alongside her mentor.

"Now we can go hunting," Seawhisker replied.

Icepaw's eyes glowed at the thought of actually doing something useful. Patrolling the borders was fun and all, but not when there were only two cats on the patrol. She knew the odds were against them if they ran across anything that could harm them.

She opened her jaw to taste the air and picked up the scent of a rabbit. Rabbits were rare in this part of the forest - there wasn't much undergrowth for them to hide in. And they were difficult to hunt when she finally did find one. They were fast enough to outpace a skilled hunter.

But Icepaw was determined to come back with something. She dropped to a crouch and listened until she pinpointed the rabbit's location. It was hiding under what little undergrowth there was. A small shrub that barely had any leaves on it. Icepaw's whiskers twitched with anxiety as she kept low to the ground. Rabbits had exceptional hearing, and any wrong move could alert it to her presence. She kept one eye on the rabbit and another on the ground beneath her paws.

The ground itself was muddy and unkempt. Not an ideal place for rabbits at all. Icepaw took another step forward and stopped when the rabbit's ear twitched back. She tried to press her belly against the ground, aware that she could easily be made out if the rabbit turned around. But to her surprise it kept on nibbling at the grass under the bush. Icepaw smirked when she lunged forward with her claws outstretched. The rabbit had little time to react as her claws made an impact. It stumbled to the ground and struggled to break free from her grip, but Icepaw simply gave it's neck a killing bite.

Pride swelled within Icepaw's chest when she finally stood up. The rabbit dangled limply in her jaws as she managed to carry it to where Seawhisker was waiting. Her mentor's eyes widened when she caught sight of the large rabbit.

"Well done!" Seawhisker purred.

"I wanna give this to the elders," Icepaw announced after dropping it.

"That's a great idea, I'm sure that they would appreciate it," Seawhisker meowed in agreement.

Icepaw couldn't help but duck her head in embarrassment. She hadn't even seen the elders yet. She was so busy learning the territory and the ways of LeafClan that she had forgotten. But now that she had time she was more than determined to understand every cat in the Clan. Seawhisker had said that it would be good to know her Clanmates, even if they weren't cats she didn't like. And as much as Icepaw hated to admit it, that meant spending time with Bramblepaw as well.

She bounded after her mentor as Seawhisker led the way towards camp. The rabbit made it difficult to run, but Icepaw managed to keep up by holding it high. It didn't take them long to reach the clearing, and by the time they arrived Icepaw noticed that cats were gathered around the center of the clearing. Fallenstar was sitting on the log he held meetings on. Flarepelt sat beside him, eyes narrowed as she watched the gathered Clan.

"Tonight there will be a Gathering," the LeafClan leader began. "We will mourn over the loss of one of our elders, Thornpelt, and more recently, Tanglefur. Both were brave warriors who should have lived longer than they did. They hunt with StarClan now, and watch over us as we protect the territory they helped defend." Icepaw looked down at the ground as she thought of Tanglefur's death. By now most cats had gotten over it, but Fallenstar seemed to take it more seriously than others. "And we celebrate the arrival of the newest Chosen! They have learned quickly and are progressing well through their training."

More embarrassment crawled through Icepaw when cats murmured in agreement. She didn't know whether she was doing a good job in keeping up. But hearing Fallenstar say those words made her heart nearly skip a beat. It meant that it wouldn't be long before she became a warrior.

"And finally, there are warrior ceremonies to be held for Owlpaw and Lightpaw!" Icepaw's eyes widened when Fallenstar continued. Owlpaw and Lightpaw were sitting together, eyes glowing with excitement as they watched their leader. "Shadefrost, Ashcloud, do you believe that your apprentices are ready to become warriors?"

"I do," Shadefrost, a black and silver she-cat, replied. Her dark blue eyes gleamed with happiness as she watched Fallenstar.

"I do," Ashcloud replied firmly.

"Then I, Fallenstar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Owlpaw, Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Icepaw's ears pricked forward as she watched Lightpaw's reaction. The young she-cat had not been the same since the battle against the rogues, but now she looked more determined than ever as she met Fallenstar's eyes.

"I do," she replied.

"I do," Owlpaw replied in a softer voice.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Owlpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Owlflight. StarClan honors you for your wisdom and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full member of LeafClan." Owlflight's eyes glowed with excitement as Fallenstar pressed his muzzle against the new warrior's forehead. Out of respect he licked the leader's shoulder until Fallenstar stepped back to address his sister.

"Lightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lightpool. StarClan honors you for your courage and ability to speak up for yourself, and we welcome you as a full member of LeafClan." Lightpool seemed less enthusiastic compared to her brother as she did the same thing.

"Owlflight! Lightpool!" The Clan cheered their names, and Icepaw felt a surge of excitement course through her.

_It won't be long until we're warriors_, she thought as she glanced at Brightpaw and the other Chosen from this season. Pinepaw, Fawnpaw and Windpaw were the Chosen from last season. They had become apprentices soon after Owlflight and Lightpool were made apprentices. It wouldn't be long before their warrior ceremonies were held.

Once the ceremony was finished Fallenstar joined his Clan so they could sit vigil during the Gathering. To honor the newly named warriors, and the cats that had died recently. Icepaw sat between Brightpaw and Bramblepaw, trying to ignore the conversations Bramblepaw kept coming up with. She thought of what it would have been like in the old Clans. This would have been her first Gathering if she wasn't Chosen. It would have been intimidating seeing so many cats in one place.

Icepaw breathed in a sigh when she realized where her thoughts were headed. She couldn't keep thinking of the old Clans. Brightpaw was right - it wasn't healthy. She needed to focus on her training and become a warrior as soon as possible. And that meant turning her back on the past she was so terrified of.


	8. Chapter Seven

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I've been super busy with job training and all of that fun stuff. Plus we went to the carnival this weekend and... yeah. Just not a lot of time updating. Thanks everyone for your reviews, and here's chapter seven!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sunpaw's injuries had recovered after two days had passed. Rosefall made a point to avoid the medicine cat's den while he was recovering. Ivypelt was constantly visiting him to make sure everything had gone smoothly while Heatherstorm and Birchpaw worked on his wounds. At one point Heatherstorm had gotten tired of seeing Ivypelt all of the time, and managed to send the she-cat off.

"I'm just saying that this wouldn't have happened had WoodClan kept their cool," Dewstep muttered when Rosefall stalked past him.

Rumors were spreading like wildfire since Duskstorm had attacked Sunpaw. Rosefall noticed that cats were sitting in small groups discussing the rumors. Such rumors were nothing more than that - and they could lead to battles in the future.

A shudder coursed down Rosefall's spine as she remembered what had happened the last time. NightClan had attacked because they thought Graystar was going to steal more of their territory. Graystar managed to stop Specklestar soon after the battle had started. But none of that would have happened had everyone stayed quiet.

"I don't want any cat saying a thing about this encounter," Swampfoot snapped when he overheard Dewstep. The dark brown tabby was glaring at Dewstep now as the younger cat flinched. "The last thing we need is another pointless war over something that could have been avoided." He sent another glare towards Whiteclaw, who simply ignored it by finishing the vole he had picked from the fresh-kill pile.

"Are you saying I am not capable of training my apprentice?" Whiteclaw demanded after he swallowed the last bit of meat.

"I'm saying that if you cared more about your Clanmates than none of this would have happened," Swampfoot hissed.

Rosefall's ears pricked forward with interest when Swampfoot nearly pressed his nose against Whiteclaw's. The two had never gotten along very well even when they were apprentices. Rosefall remembered how bitter Whiteclaw had been when Swampfoot beat him in a fighting competition.

"I care about my _Clan's_ safety!" Whiteclaw spat.

His amber eyes were blazing with outrage as he glared at Swampfoot. Rosefall leaned forward as more cats padded forward to see what was going on. Even Graystar had peered out of his den to find out what the noise was about.

"So it's just the Clans you care about." Swampfoot's reply came out in a sneer, and Rosefall suddenly remembered what he was talking about. His sister, Sedgeflight had been killed on a hunting trip with Whiteclaw and her apprentice, Seedpaw.

Rosefall remembered what Whiteclaw had said when a patrol found him. He was covered in wounds, and Sedgeflight's throat had been sliced by the claws of a cat. Seedpaw had been drowned in the stream nearby heartbeats later. Whiteclaw had blamed the attack on a band of crazy rogues, but some cats believed he was the reason behind their deaths.

"That is enough!" Both cats flinched when Graystar yowled. "You two are acting like senseless kits! If you cannot get your act together, than I suggest you sleep in the nursery tonight."

Swampfoot bowed his head in embarrassment while Whiteclaw simply lashed his tail in response. Rosefall couldn't help but smirk when she watched her former mate disappear into the warrior's den. She knew that this was far from over. Whiteclaw was going to finish this one way or another, even if it meant going against everything he was taught.

. . .

"Well done Icepaw!" Pride surged within Icepaw when she managed to leap over Seawhisker's back. The silver tabby didn't have time to whirl around and strike back. Icepaw had dodged to the side and tripped her. "You're getting better and better every day," Seawhisker purred when Icepaw gave her chest fur a few embarrassed licks.

A day had passed since the Gathering, and Owlflight and Lightpool's warrior ceremonies. Icepaw and Seawhisker had traveled over to the training hollow in order to practice fighting moves. Icepaw was more focused on her training now more than ever since the Gathering, and Seawhisker was beginning to notice the change.

"Why don't we try something a little more complicated," Seawhisker murmured. "Try flipping me over while I'm charging at you."

Icepaw narrowed her eyes as Seawhisker dropped to a crouch. Seawhisker was much larger than her, but Icepaw had longer legs than her. Icepaw used this to her advantage as Seawhisker began bounding towards her at full speed. Without warning she caught Seawhisker's leg with her front paws and managed to fling the silver tabby over. Seawhisker landed on the ground with a light thud, grunting in surprise when she hit the ground.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Icepaw's eyes widened when Seawhisker groaned in what she thought was pain.

"No, I just wasn't expecting you to learn that so quickly," the silver tabby admitted when she struggled back to her paws. "You're a quick learner when you put your mind to it. That will come in handy when you're a warrior."

Pride surged within Icepaw's chest before she looked down at her paws. She knew that Seawhisker was right - she had learned quickly. But part of her believed it was just natural instinct kicking in. Besides, almost every other apprentice seemed stronger and more confident than ever.

"I think we've caused enough damage today," Seawhisker added when she looked around the already torn training hollow.

Any mud and dirt that was in the hollow had been kicked out by Icepaw's effort in tackling Seawhisker. Bramblepaw and his mentor had been here earlier practicing their moves. Once they were gone Icepaw and Seawhisker began practicing more advanced moves in order to see how far Icepaw could go.

For once Icepaw didn't argue as she followed Seawhisker back to camp. By now dusk had settled around the forest, and the stars were beginning to show. They had been out most of the day hunting or patrolling the borders. Seawhisker seemed just as pleased with Icepaw's progress when she caught the faint scent of rogues near the bog again. Though the scent was stale Flarepelt made sure that cats were constantly watching the border.

Icepaw wasted no time in grabbing something from the fresh-kill pile when they returned. Seawhisker joined Whitefoot and Reedshine outside the warrior's den as Icepaw grabbed a shrew. She spotted Brightpaw speaking excitedly to Bramblepaw and shook her head in frustration.

_What are you doing Brightpaw_? she wondered when her denmate shot her an innocent look.

"You should've seen the way Icepaw tackled her mentor!" Bramblepaw exclaimed when Icepaw sat nearby. "Seawhisker never saw it coming!"

"She's going to make a good warrior," Windpaw muttered.

Windpaw didn't usually praise anyone unless he was really impressed. Icepaw's ears pricked up when the older apprentice simply shrugged when Brightpaw stared at him in surprise. He was quiet like Owlpaw, but when he did speak it was usually to address Fawnpaw or Pinepaw.

"Hi Icepaw," Brightpaw purred when she joined her. She gave Icepaw a knowing look, which was returned with a glare.

"What are you trying to do?" she hissed under her breath.

"I think Bramblepaw really likes you," Brightpaw whispered as Bramblepaw and Windpaw returned to the apprentice's den.

"And?" Icepaw's tail flicked irritably as she began eating the shrew. She couldn't imagine where Brightpaw would have gotten that idea.

"And maybe it would look good if you found someone," Brightpaw explained. Her voice was filled with anxiety as she looked down at the ground. "I mean, isn't that what we would have done if we were still..." She broke off when she realized where she was headed. Icepaw simply rolled her eyes when Brightpaw tried to find a better excuse. "Erm, finding someone who cares about you is a good thing, isn't it?" she finally mewed.

Icepaw stared at her in disbelief. After everything they went through, all she could think about was toms? Icepaw was about to scoff at the idea when she realized that Brightpaw was nothing like her. Brightpaw was always so happy and go-lucky compared to her. She was willing to forgive despite everything that had happened to her.

"That isn't my life," Icepaw sighed. Brightpaw looked at her in surprise as she went on, "besides, having a mate means I can't become leader if I ever get that chance."

"You want to be the leader?" Brightpaw's mew was filled with shock.

"Why not?" Icepaw meowed with a shrug. "I just have to keep working at it."

Brightpaw simply looked at her like she had gone insane. Icepaw rolled her eyes and finished the shrew soon after silence fell upon them.

She didn't care what they thought of her. She was determined to become leader or deputy, no matter what it took. And she was determined to show them that it could be done.


	9. Chapter Eight

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought this would be a fitting filler. Yeah, unfortunately a lot of the next few chapters will be mostly fillers until we reach the climax for the story. There will likely be a total of thirty or more chapters if all goes well. Thanks everyone for your reviews, they're greatly appreciated :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"You want to _what_?" Rosefall winced when Mistcloud nearly screeched the question.

She had gathered the last two queens that had Chosen kits. They were sitting under a lifted root as rain poured down onto the forest. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Rosefall had no doubts that a horrible storm was on it's way.

Mistcloud's kit was Stormkit, a strong and confident looking kit that should have become a warrior. And Birdsong's daughter Brightkit should have been an apprentice by now.

Rosefall kneaded the ground with her claws anxiously as Birdsong and Mistcloud began whispering urgently.

"Rosefall, you know that it's against the warrior code to mourn over the Chosen," Birdsong pointed out. "I've had so many kits in my lifetime that I don't need to worry..."

There was doubt in her eyes. Rosefall looked away when she noticed how much it must have hurt to say such harsh words. Even Mistcloud's ears had flattened as she thought of what Rosefall had said. She knew what it was like to lose something she loved. This had to stop, it was a pointless rule to begin with. StarClan didn't care whether or not kits were sacrificed. Rosefall tried to remember whether or not there was even a real reason it had started in the first place. "Birdsong, you know it isn't right," she sighed. "I lost my dear sister and daughter because if this stupid rule. If it isn't changed more innocent lives will be taken. Do you want to be the one to stand up for yourself? To be remembered for moons to come?"

"What I want is for their to be peace," Birdsong muttered. Than her ears flattened when she realized how foolish she sounded. "Then again, even after they are sacrificed there never seems to be peace. Just last moon we had a battle against NightClan because they wanted more territory. We were lucky, no one died in the battle." Rosefall winced again at the mention of NightClan.

She had tried to convince Mossfire to come with them. But the fiery queen had just shrugged them off in the end. She wanted nothing to do with her dead kit, and Rosefall had a feeling that she was forced to become a queen. Rosefall struggled to accept the idea that she had to be forced into finding a mate, but it was frowned upon in the Clans if you didn't. The more kits that were born each newleaf, the less of a chance they would have at being Chosen.

"How are we going to make our voices heard?" Mistcloud asked anxiously.

Rosefall's ears flattened. She hadn't thought of that until now. The only thing she wanted was to gather up and supporters. Briarleaf had refused to join her despite her desperate pleads. She was thankful Mistcloud and Birdsong had agreed to meet her.

"I think during the Gathering next newleaf we need to inform our leaders," Rosefall meowed. "Tell them that it is wrong, and we don't have to do this." Her eyes lit up at the thought of changing something that could save innocent kits. "I want you to gather as many of your friends as you can, let them know what we're doing. If we convince enough cats, than maybe the leaders will decide to change the code."

"I hope so," Birdsong sighed. "I miss my little Stormkit so much. I've been asking Burntwhisker if he's seen Stormkit in his dreams, but he's told me nothing." She looked down at her paws, and there was no mistaking the grief in her voice. "Sometimes I wish I'd never found a mate. Maybe this would have never happened."

Mistcloud nodded in agreement, seeming to know where Rosefall was getting at. Finally, there were others who understood her hate for StarClan's rule. And now she knew that others would join her. Rosefall rose to her paws and looked down at the ground warily.

"Meet me here at the next quarter moon," she meowed. "I want to know if there are others willing to join us."

Birdsong blinked in surprise before nodding. It would be good for them to meet together.

"Good, I'll see you than," Rosefall purred.

The three queens parted ways until they would meet again. Rosefall was thankful she had found cats who understood her. Maybe now they could make a change to save kits in the future. And Rosefall knew that any change would be the best thing for the Clans.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I know that wasn't the best ending, but it's better than nothing ;) Please remember to review!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get out! I've been rather busy lately with other stuff, and... yeah. Anyways, thanks everyone for your reviews, they're greatly appreciated! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The rogues were back. Icepaw struggled to keep up when she heard the news from Flarepelt herself. A patrol had been ambushed near the bog once again, only this time there were more rogues than ever. They were trying to take over the bog, though Icepaw had a difficult time understanding why they would want it in the first place. It wasn't like hunting was any good around the bog. Prey rarely spent time there because they could get sucked into the mud.

Icepaw was following Seawhisker, Appleheart, Yellowtail and Ashcloud as they led the way. Lightpaw bounded beside her, tail fluffed up and eyes wide with fear. These were the same rogues that had cornered her and tried taking her hostage. Icepaw had no doubt she was remembering that horrible day when the rogues had killed Tanglefur.

"There they are!" Flarepelt's screech echoed through the forest.

Icepaw strained her eyes to see that Flarepelt was right. Among the dark trees were the writhing bodies of cats struggling to get a hold of one another. The rogues were fighting all at once, using all of their energy to take down the small patrol. Icepaw smirked when she realized that Flarepelt had timed their return perfectly.

_The rogues will be too exhausted to put up much of a fight_, she thought.

She followed Flarepelt into the fray when the rogues realized that another patrol had found them. One of the rogues was the same one that had cornered Lightpaw, and Icepaw made a point to give him a nasty scar or two. Without warning she barreled into him, using all of her strength to knock him over. The rogue let out a startled yowl when he was toppled to the ground.

"Still think it's fun to hurt innocent she-cats?" Icepaw sneered when she placed a paw over his neck.

"Yes!" Pain seared through Icepaw when she felt claws digging into her back. Another rogue had come to the tom's rescue, prying her off to let him go. "You Clan cats think you're so tough just because you had a little training," her attacker sneered.

Icepaw whirled around to see a tortoiseshell she-cat glaring at her. She winced when she noticed the scars along the rogue's muzzle and back.

"We're better because we have a code to follow!" Icepaw spat.

She swiped at the she-cat's vulnerable nose, hoping to drawl blood in the process. The she-cat was quick though, and easily dodged to the side as Icepaw struggled to land a blow. Than Icepaw remembered what Seawhisker had told her during training: "Don't let your enemy tire you out."

With narrowed eyes, Icepaw did just that. She let the rogue do all of the work by letting the rogue make a few blows with unsheathed claws. Despite the pain that Icepaw felt, she continued letting the she-cat attack until she slowed down. Just when it looked like the rogue had an advantage, Icepaw leaped over her and whipped around to give her tail a nasty bite. The rogue let out a screech of surprise before whirling around. Icepaw jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting clawed in the face.

The rogue cringed in pain when Icepaw managed to swipe claws across her face. Icepaw wasted no time in making sure the rogue remembered her as she pinned the smaller cat to the ground. Her tail flicked from side to side triumphantly when she looked into the rogue's eyes.

"Still think we're weak?" she crowed. The black and white she-cat was about to deal a final blow when she thought better of it. Killing was against the warrior code, even if these were just flea-bitten rogues. Slowly but surely Icepaw released her grip on the rogue, and the young cat squirmed out of reach.

By now the other rogues were retreating from the fight. Flarepelt managed to give the tom that had spoken earlier a good bite on the ear before he fled with his tail between his legs. Icepaw watched with glee as the rogues disappeared into the undergrowth.

"Make sure they're gone!" Flarepelt yowled when the last of the rogues abandoned the battle. Appleheart and Yellowtail bounded into the undergrowth soon after the orders were given. Icepaw's shoulders were still trembling with excitement when she realized that the battle was over. "Anyone who is badly wounded must return to camp immediately," Flarepelt added after the patrols returned to where she was standing.

Icepaw smirked in amusement when she realized that the rogues were gone. The battle may have gone by quickly but she noticed how badly wounded some of the warriors were.

"Are you alright?" Icepaw nearly leaped out of her fur when she heard Bramblepaw speak up. She whirled around to glare at the ginger tom, but instead her gaze dropped in embarrassment.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Just a bit bruised."

"That's good," Bramblepaw murmured. "Those rogues just keep coming back,they don't care about border marks..." His voice trailed off, and for a moment Icepaw was worried that something had happened to him.

"Are you okay?" Icepaw's ears flattened. She knew it sounded strange considering the way she had treated him.

_Maybe if I take things slowly_... the thought made her heart soar when Bramblepaw's eyes lit up.

"One of those mangy rogues almost tore my ear off," he growled.

"You should get that looked at," Icepaw mewed.

She glanced over her shoulder before sighing in annoyance. Most of the patrol had gathered when Flarepelt called them over. She saw for the first time that the patrols were less injured than they had been in the last fight.

"This isn't the last of those rogues, that much I know," Flarepelt meowed. "You all fought bravely."

Relief washed over Icepaw when Flarepelt led the way back towards camp. She kept glancing over her shoulders to make sure the rogues weren't following them. If the rogues found their camp she had no doubts they would attack. And the Clan would be left in a vulnerable position if that happened.

She bounded after the patrol, eager to get back. Before Flarepelt had announced that the rogues were back she had been cleaning out the elder's den. By now her stomach was rumbling with hunger as she pushed forward.

"You all did wonderfully," Fallenstar purred.

"There were no casualties," Flarepelt reported when she greeted him. "Only a few were injured this time. It seems as though the rogues are testing us."

"I'll need to collect more marigold when this is over," Greenclaw muttered after the patrol was gathered around the clearing. "Anyone who was injured must report to my den immediately!" Icepaw sat back as Bramblepaw and Appleheart padded over to his den. A few of the other warriors stopped by to get their wounds checked over.

"The rogues are behaving strangely," Flarepelt explained when Fallenstar asked her what had happened. "They keep fleeing at the last heartbeat, and they leave us with little injuries." Icepaw leaned forward when she heard those words.

Something about that statement didn't seem right. Rogues fleeing just when the warriors were getting injured. None of it made sense, and Icepaw had a feeling Fallenstar was about to say the same thing. He glanced at Shadefrost, the most senior warrior in the Clan, who seemed to read Icepaw's thoughts.

"They're testing us," she hissed. "Each time they fight us they learn more about our fighting skills. The more they learn, the more powerful they get."

Fallenstar's eyes widened when he realized that Shadefrost was right.

"We need to set guards at the bog!" he announced when the Clan gathered around him. "Make sure that no rogue gets past without clearance. If you see a rogue, send them fleeing back to Twolegplace with their tails between their legs. The Clan will not be safe while they are around."

Icepaw closed her eyes when she realized just how dangerous the situation was getting. Whoever was leading the rogues knew what they were doing. Icepaw had a feeling that this was only the beginning of the rogue's attacks. The leader of the rogue was going to strike back, and he was going to make sure he knew everything about the Clan.


	11. Chapter Ten

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been away for a while now, and... yeah. But it's finally posted, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

A day had passed since the rogues' last attack. Since than guards had been posted at the bog, and the territory was safe for now.

Icepaw was following her mentor through the undergrowth as Seawhisker showed her some of the best hunting places. She had already caught a few morsels that would be taken to the elders right away. She was determined to prove herself, even though Seawhisker had already praised her hard work time and time again.

She stopped moving when she picked up the scent of a squirrel. The familiar bushy tail was flickering back and forth as the squirrel climbed down a tree. It was unaware of the hunters as it jumped down to nibble on a seed of some kind. Seawhisker had noticed the squirrel as well and dropped to a crouch.

Checking to see which direction the wind was blowing, Icepaw backed towards the ferns that were closest to the squirrel. If it spotted them it would make a dash for the tree. Icepaw needed to make sure that it couldn't turn around in time to avoid Seawhisker's final strike.

With one final look at her position, Icepaw lunged towards the squirrel, startling it from what ever it was doing. The squirrel made a sharp turn towards the tree, but Icepaw was prepared for that. She managed to block it's path, but just before she could push it towards Seawhisker, the squirrel jumped over her and managed to cling onto the trunk. Icepaw let out a yowl of frustration and bounded after it, digging her claws into the bark so that she wouldn't fall off.

"Icepaw, get down!" Seawhisker's frantic calls were ignored when Icepaw climbed as high as she could. By the time she reached the squirrel she realized that she was at least five fox-lengths above the ground. "Forget about the squirrel Icepaw, just get down from there," Seawhisker cried.

She sent a glare towards the squirrel that was now one branch above her. It's tail was flickering while it chattered angrily. Her lips curled in annoyance when she realized she had no choice. Climbing higher would ensure certain death if she stumbled and fell.

It took Icepaw a few heartbeats to slide back down. Her claws scrabbled to keep from falling to the ground. Seawhisker was pacing impatiently by the time Icepaw reached the ground. Without warning she whirled around and cuffed Icepaw over the ears. The apprentice ducked her head in embarrassment when Seawhisker glared at her.

"What sort of mousebrained trick was that?" she demanded. "You could've been hurt!"

"I would've gotten that squirrel," Icepaw retorted. She was still surprised it managed to jump over her without hesitation. She would have to remember that the next time she hunted one.

"We're going back to camp," Seawhisker muttered crossly. "I don't want you risking anything stupid like that again."

With a roll of her eyes, Icepaw followed Seawhisker back to where they had buried the rest of their prey. The squirrel would have made a good meal for the elders. Icepaw could almost imagine the praise she would have received from it.

She picked up the two voles and mouse, while Seawhisker picked up the single mouse she had caught. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. At least they wouldn't have to carry a large squirrel back to camp.

They returned to camp by sunset, and Icepaw noticed that most of the Clan had returned from patrols or hunting. Her eyes narrowed when she saw how empty the fresh-kill pile looked.

"Seawhisker, you're back early," Fallenstar meowed when he approached them. Icepaw didn't bother meeting his gaze when Seawhisker gave her a glare.

"This one decided to climb after a squirrel on the tallest tree in the forest," Seawhisker explained.

"Really?" Fallenstar's eyes lit with interest, and Icepaw felt her stomach lurch with unease. She didn't know at the time that it was the tallest tree in the forest. "You're lucky you didn't fall. That tree is known for breaking bones," he added.

"Seawhisker stopped me before I climbed any higher," Icepaw murmured.

"You did well than, Seawhisker," Fallenstar purred. "Icepaw, I would like to speak with you alone," he added when Seawhisker dipped her head.

Icepaw's heart sank when she realized how serious Fallenstar was. She glanced at Seawhisker desperately, but her mentor had already returned to the warrior's den.

She followed her leader slowly as he led her to his den. Flarepelt was waiting nearby, ears pricked up for any signs of trouble. Icepaw knew that she was a good deputy, and Flarepelt had earned her place in the Clan many moons ago.

_She gave up her kits' lives to live in the Clan_, Icepaw thought. Flarepelt was once a kittypet that had been found wandering through the forest. According to the story, she had abandoned her Twolegs after giving birth to her kits. But she had no place for them to live, and decided to give them up to kinder Twolegs. It was only after that she had discovered the Clan.

Fallenstar sat down on one side of the hollowed log while Icepaw sat near the entrance. His blue eyes were dark with worry as he looked down at Icepaw.

"Do you know why I chose Seawhisker as your mentor?" he asked after an awkward silence filled the den.

"She's a good warrior, and she knows what she's doing," Icepaw replied. She knew that wasn't the real reason. Fallenstar had his own motives for choosing Seawhisker as her mentor.

"Seawhisker is your kin, Icepaw," Fallenstar replied. "Rosekit was her sister, but that was many moons ago. She has never truly forgiven the Clans for what they did to her."

Surprise flared within Icepaw when she looked at Fallenstar's troubled eyes.

"Where is... this going exactly?" she asked.

"I know that you blame StarClan for what has happened to you," Fallenstar meowed. His voice held a steady tone to it. "But StarClan are not the reason behind the rule that was created moons ago. The rule was created during a time of fear and war. The Clans believed that in order to stop the bloodshed, they needed to sacrifice kits to appease their ancestors."

Icepaw looked at Fallenstar in disbelief. The story that she'd never expected to hear suddenly made sense. In a way at least.

"Why did they believe that?" she demanded.

"The leaders of the Clans back than were fools." Fallenstar's words came out in a hiss. "They would believe anything than." Fallenstar cleared his throat when Icepaw looked down at the ground. "I do not share this story with most cats," he added. "Use this knowledge sparingly, Icepaw."

Icepaw dipped her head thankfully, suddenly aware of the information Fallenstar had passed her. StarClan wasn't to blame for what had happened in the past. But that didn't make things better. Knowing that the leaders had decided to sacrifice innocent kits sent shivers down her spine.

. . .

_I sure hope this plan works_, Rosefall thought as she followed the Clan to the Gathering place.

Birdsong and Mistcloud would be waiting for her, if they had been chosen to go. Rosefall hoped and prayed to StarClan that the leaders aw their plans as a good one.

She padded confidently alongside Mossear and Owlspeck. Graystar was in the lead, but every step he took seemed slowed by exhaustion. Rosefall began to notice the change within his step and attitude. He was old, and she had a feeling that he was on his last life.

Swampfoot kept an eye on his leader while he padded alongside Graystar. He seemed determined to make sure that Graystar showed no signs of weakness during the Gathering. Rosefall winced when Graystar began limping towards the Stream Hollow.

"Sparrowflight, where is Specklestar?" Swampfoot demanded when the NightClan deputy approached him.

"Specklestar has joined the ranks of StarClan," Sparrowflight murmured. "She died two nights ago."

Horror coursed through Rosefall when she saw the truth in his eyes. Specklestar had been close to Graystar's age, so she shouldn't have been so surprised. But knowing that the old leader had died still sent chills down her spine.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Graystar rasped. "Specklestar was a brave and noble leader."

Sparrowflight nodded in agreement before looking over his shoulder. He followed Graystar towards the stump where leaders sat. Rosefall felt a lump form in her throat as she sat alone, apart from the gathered crowd. She wasn't surprised that Mossfire wasn't there.

_She doesn't deserve to have kits from the way she treated that poor tom_, Rosefall thought.

Hazelstar approached the Stream Hollow heartbeats later. Rosefall's eyes lit up when she recognized Mistcloud. She recognized Creekfeather, the medicine cat of WoodClan as well. Creekfeather was standing beside Mistcloud when they approached Rosefall.

"I trust you know what will happen tonight?" Rosefall asked when she looked at Creekfeather.

"My mind has already been made up," Creekfeather replied with a dip of her head. "My only wish is that the leaders will agree to this change."

Rosefall was about to agree when VineClan arrived. Her paws shuffled the ground with worry as Sagestar bounded towards the stump. Surprise flared within Rosefall's chest when Birdsong approached her. The cat she'd expected not to join her side stood firm in her place.

"Let's hope this plan of yours works," she hissed under her breath.

Rosefall nodded in agreement and gazed up at the starlit sky. She sent a silent prayer to StarClan that they would help make the leaders listen to reason. She hoped that no other kit would have to suffer what Seakit and Icekit suffered.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**AN: Fast update today! Thanks everyone for your reviews, they're greatly appreciated. Also, I'm thinking of starting a new FF sometime soon. Not sure when it'll get posted, probably after Legacy of Rain is finished, but it will be posted :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The black and white apprentice stalked warily towards the apprentice's den. She was still exhausted from not only hunting, but almost falling off a tree as well. Fallenstar's words still churned in her mind, and she knew that they would never go away.

_What Fallenstar said is true_, she thought as she retired to her nest._ I need to forgive StarClan for what has happened_. _They aren't the ones who caused this Clan's birth_.

A sudden rage coursed through her as she thought of the real reason behind LeafClan's existence. The original leaders were the ones who had started the rules. And Icepaw knew that the only way the rules could be stopped was by convincing all of the Clans to put an end to them.

. . .

Rosefall listened with little interest as the leaders explained what had happened to their Clans. Her announcement wouldn't come until they were finished. Knowing that this was about to happen sent shivers of excitement down her spine. She and the other queens were about to set their pawprints on Clan history.

Finally, Sagestar finished speaking. His amber eyes gleamed with anger when he looked at Hazelstar, who seemed oblivious. Sagestar had once again threatened Hazelstar for sending warriors across the border. The pair were constantly threatening each other, but it never came to a bloody battle.

She took a deep breath and stood up. Mistcloud and Creekfeather looked at her in surprise, while Birdsong simply gave her a nod of encouragement. Hazelstar's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when Rosefall padded through the gathered crowd of startled warriors.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded when Rosefall stood in front of her.

"I speak for the sake of the future queens and kits of every Clan," Rosefall meowed. She kept her voice calm and steady, but her legs were starting to tremble as Sagestar and Sparrowstar looked at her in surprise. Only Graystar seemed unnerved by her sudden outburst.

"You are only a warrior," Sagestar snapped. "Get back to your Clanmates and show some respect."

"Let her speak." Graystar's statement made everyone look at him in disbelief.

She looked over her shoulder to look at the gathered warriors. A few were bristling with disbelief, while others whispered to one another as they wondered where this was going.

"What we do to the kits is wrong!" she cried out.

More than one cat leaped to their paws, and she didn't miss the look of anger in Hazelstar's eyes. Sagestar and Sparrowstar shot Graystar cold looks before Mossfire, the queen that had treated her son so cruelly, stepped forward.

"We have done nothing wrong to our kits," she snarled. "All of our kits are safe and well."

The glare Rosefall sent Mossfire actually made her flinch.

"I cannot sit here and watch as more innocent kits are 'Chosen' to be sacrificed to StarClan for something that doesn't even happen," Rosefall continued speaking above the hisses and snarls that followed. "You know as well as I do that the sacrifice we makes has no effect on the peace around the forest."

Anger gleamed within Sparrowstar's eyes, and he was about to open his mouth when Sagestar's tail lashed for silence. The pale gray tom's expression was unreadable. Rosefall knew that he was angry with her sudden outburst. But he had no right to put her in her place - that was Graystar's job.

"You suggest that we are kit-killers?" Sagestar demanded.

Rosefall remained icily silent and held his glare. Mistcloud, Creekfeather and Birdsong stood up and approached them. Sagestar's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when he saw that his own Clanmate stood beside Rosefall.

"Sagestar, too many innocent kits have been killed since the dawn of the Clans," Birdsong meowed. "The rule was created out of _fear_. We have the power to end it."

"How many other queens agree with this law?" Hazelstar's voice rose above the questioning murmurs that rippled through the crowd.

Surprise flared within Rosefall's chest when Cherryfoot, VineClan's deputy, stood up. Even Duskstorm and Mallowfall were standing up. An awkward silence filled the hollow as Hazelstar studied her Clan. Sparrowstar suddenly thrust his muzzle forward and bared his teeth.

"You all have no right to fight against this rule!" he hissed.

"The rule was set down by StarClan themselves," Hazelstar added.

"The original leaders of the Clan set up the rule out of fear!" Duskstorm yowled back.

_This isn't going to end well_, Rosefall realized when she noticed that other cats were siding with their leaders.

"The leader's word is law, is it not?" Blackstripe of NightClan demanded.

"The Clans have made a mistake that should never have happened!" Mistcloud shot back. "I don't care what you or anyone else says, this must end _now_!"

"You're right, it must." Horror coursed through Rosefall when Hazelstar launched herself at Mistcloud. The younger she-cat let out a cry of shock and pain when Hazelstar pinned her down. "Stop this mousebrained nonsense now, Mistcloud," Hazelstar sneered.

Before Mistcloud could get a word in, Hazelstar was pried off. Creekfeather was circling her now, tail lashing from side to side as they looked at one another in shock.

"I won't let you hurt my sister," Creekfeather spat.

Anger gleamed within Hazelstar's eyes, and Harewhisker wasted no time in following her into the crowd of scrambling cats. Rosefall dropped to a crouch as the Gathering spun out of control. The elders were cowering in fear while they were pushed aside, and the apprentices were having a difficult time figuring out who they should fight alongside.

All the while Rosefall had no idea what to do. She didn't expect things to go terribly wrong. She knew the leaders would have a difficult time understanding where this was leading to. But this... cats were turning on their own Clanmates during a time of peace. And it was all her fault.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**AN: I am so sorry for the long delay. My main focus was Legacy of Rain, and now that that is finished I'm working on this again. Thanks to everyone for your patience, and hopefully I still have the viewers that were following this story ^^"**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Icepaw kept her legs balanced as she followed Seawhisker across the treebridge. Her tail was sticking straight in the air when she looked down at the ground below. How Seawhisker managed to cross without looking down was beyond Icepaw. But as far as Icepaw could tell Seawhisker had already reached the other side of the forest.

"You're not supposed to look down Icepaw!" Seawhisker called when the apprentice looked at her.

Water now flowed where the forest had been below them. It had been raining for some time now, and the gorge had turned into a river. Icepaw's fur bristled at the thought of getting swept away by the river. She had never gotten over her fear of water, and she doubted she ever would.

But now Seawhisker was encouraging her to cross as they had left for battle training. Bramblepaw and his mentor were already waiting along the other side with Seawhisker pacing around them. Icepaw looked back down before giving a shake of her head.

_I need to do this_, she thought determinedly. She _wasn't_ going to look like a coward in front of Bramblepaw.

She leaped forward until her paws reached the other side. Relief washed over her when Seawhisker nodded approvingly.

"Well done, though your crossing method was dangerous," she meowed. "If you had missed by a whisker you might have fallen into the river."

Horror coursed through Icepaw when she realized that Seawhisker was right. She glanced over her shoulder before giving her chest fur a few licks.

"You're not afraid of the water, are you?" Bramblepaw looked at her in surprise when their mentors began leading the way.

"Fear is for the weak," Icepaw snapped.

A shudder raked down her spine as she imagined the churning current when they were kits. Her claws began to sheathe and unsheathe as she remembered the horror on her mother's face as they were swept away by the river.

Bramblepaw gave her a look of concern before bounding ahead. She was thankful that he didn't press on. If he knew that she was afraid of the water, he would never let her live it down.

It felt like moons had passed before they reached the training hollow. Seawhisker and Reedshine sat on one side while Bramblepaw started grooming his fur. Icepaw sat alone, tail wrapped neatly around her paws while she waited for instructions.

"We're going to start partner fighting," Reedshine explained when Bramblepaw looked at her expectantly.

"You've been fighting together for some time now, and learning each others fighting style will prove useful in battle," Seawhisker added.

Icepaw's nose wrinkled at the thought of fighting alongside Bramblepaw. He could flick a claw or two, but he certainly couldn't put up a fight. She felt as though she would be better off fighting alongside Brightpaw or Stormpaw.

But it seemed like she didn't have a say in the matter as Reedshine gave Bramblepaw instructions. Icepaw dropped to a crouch when Reedshine sat back. Bramblepaw looked back at her, whiskers twitching as he studied her movements.

Icepaw looked back at Reedshine. She was sitting beside one of the boulders that jutted out from the ground. Seawhisker sat nearby, casually licking her paw as if nothing would happen.

_She has no idea_, Icepaw told herself. Without warning she leaped forward and flew onto an unsuspecting Reedshine. The tortoiseshell let out a startled cry while Bramblepaw pummeled her front legs with his paws.

Reedshine managed to roll back onto the ground, nearly crushing Icepaw in the process. Icepaw jumped off just in time when Reedshine rolled on her back. Bramblepaw leaped onto her belly and let out a triumphant purr as Reedshine tried to push him off.

"Okay, get off of me you furball," Reedshine hissed when Icepaw stood back.

Bramblepaw clambered off and gave his chest fur a few embarrassed licks while Reedshine got to her paws.

"That was great you two!" Seawhisker purred. "But if it had been two on two I could have easily pried you off." She glanced at Icepaw, who simply rolled her eyes in response.

"Maybe we should try that next time," Reedshine added. "If the rogues try to invade again they might try the same moves."

"The rogues are nothing but a bunch of cowards," Icepaw muttered.

Seawhisker shot her a stern look before shaking her head. Icepaw simply shrugged and looked away. She didn't care what her mentor thought of her response. The rogues were nothing but cowards as far as she was concerned.

"We should get back," Seawhisker suddenly meowed. Her expression had become serious when she exchanged a look with Reedshine.

Icepaw glanced over her shoulder nervously and wondered what was going on. Clouds had begun to gather around them as dusk fell. More rain was on its way. She could smell moisture in the air, and her nose wrinkled in disgust. At this point the gorge was going to turn into a lake.

_I sure hope not_, she thought angrily. _The last thing I want is to swim across the gorge_.

. . .

Yowls erupted within the clearing as clouds began to gather. Panic gripped at Rosefall's heart when she saw how torn cats were between their loyalty and how right she was. Creekfeather stood beside Mistcloud while Hazelstar glared at them. Mossfire and Mallowfall were getting ready to fight one another.

"Everyone please stop!" Rosefall barely heard herself above the clap of thunder that followed.

"StarClan is angry!" Rosefall recognized the wail of Swiftbreeze, a WoodClan elder. The black and white she-cat was crouched beside her Clanmate while the rest of the Clans stopped what they were doing. Rosefall let out a sigh of relief before she joined Graystar on the tree where the leaders held their meetings.

"They are angry because we have done horrible things to our kits," Rosefall explained when an eerie silence filled the hollow. She swallowed when all eyes turned towards her. Even the leaders were paying attention as they waited for her to speak. "I, this isn't right. StarClan wants us to treat our kits with respect and love. Why should we have to sacrifice them for something that never happens? The Clans will always have fights, it's part of our training."

Rosefall felt her stomach lurch when cats looked at one another in surprise. Creekfeather suddenly approached the tree and dipped her head respectfully.

"I agree that it was a mousebrained law," she meowed. "I have never seen the Chosen kits in StarClan... perhaps that means they are alive."

"Or they were cast out," Mossfire sneered.

Her words earned a swat across the face by Sparrowstar, who glared at his sister coldly. Mossfire recoiled in shock and glared back, ears flattened as she prepared to spring. Rockstorm shot her a warning look before looking back at Rosefall and Creekfeather.

"If what you say is true, than perhaps we should search for the kits that were Chosen so many moons ago," Graystar rasped.

Excitement coursed through Rosefall when other cats began to agree. Mossfire and Hazelstar still looked like they were ready to rip them in shreds. Blackstripe had begun pacing and so did Foampelt and Pantherfoot.

"A search party to rescue the Chosen," Sparrowstar mused. "I would never have thought I'd see this day coming."

"I agree with Graystar, it is a good idea," Sagestar suddenly spoke up.

"How would we even begin?" Cherryfoot, the VineClan deputy, demanded.

"We follow the river's course," Rosefall replied. "If they did survive, than perhaps they tried looking for a safe place to live."

_Even if we did find them_, _would they come back with us_? she wondered. The thought had never occurred to her until now. Her claws unsheathed with unease at the thought. Even if they didn't want to return, she needed to see her kit again. Icekit meant everything to her. And she was determined to find her daughter.

"Very well, starting tomorrow a search party will be sent out to look for the missing Chosen kits," Graystar announced. "Rosefall will lead the group." He nodded to her, and her tail flicked with unease.

Why had he chosen an inexperienced warrior? No one seemed to argue though as Sagestar chose the warrior that would be going with her. "Birdsong will be going with you," he meowed.

The black she-cat looked like she was ready to argue when he shot her a stern look. Rosefall held back a purr when she didn't miss the, 'you wanted this' exchange.

"Mallowfall and Pebblepaw will be going with you. Pebblepaw needs this kind of experience if he is to become a warrior." Sparrowstar nodded to the light brown tabby she-cat. Mallowfall's eyes glowed with happiness when she realized that she would be going.

"I am not letting any of my cats go!" Hazelstar spat. "This is a mousebrained idea and you know it." She glared coldly at the other three leaders before jumping off of the tree. "My Clan is leaving."

With a wave of her tail she led her Clanmates out of the Stream Hollow. Rosefall watched them leave and suddenly realized that this was far from over. When they did return she half expected to see Hazelstar calling out a war between the three other Clans. And Rosefall knew that no good would come out of that.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter 13**

"Keep the dens patted down!" Icepaw was woken up from a fitful sleep when she heard Flarepelt's yowl sounding outside.

It took her a few heartbeats to realize that it was past dawn. It was still raining, and the nests around her were empty. She rose to her paws and blinked in surprise when she noticed that the nests were covered in water. When she looked up she noticed that a gaping hole had opened up on the den's roof.

"What happened?" she asked when she pushed her way through.

The camp was normally protected by the rain thanks to the large trees that surrounded it. But it was pouring now, and the water managed to seep between the leaves. Flarepelt was helping Ashcloud and Whitefoot patch the warriors' den. Fallenstar was helping Seawhisker and Yellowtail keep the elder's den from leaking.

"It's been raining all night," Owlsong explained after bounding out of the warrior's den. "That moss should hold for now, but not for long. We need something stronger to keep the water from breaking it," she added to Flarepelt. The deputy nodded in response and flicked his tail towards Appleheart and Foxwhisker.

The two warriors looked more annoyed than happy to be helping out. But when Flarepelt told them to keep an eye on the gorge they accepted the mission without question. Icepaw's nose wrinkled at the thought of checking the gorge. She imagined that by now it was a churning river that could rip her away from everything she knew.

"Are you alright?" Icepaw nearly leaped out of her fur when she felt a tail brush against her soaked fur. She whirled around to see Bramblepaw sitting beside her, eyes gleaming with worry. "You were trembling like a scared rabbit," he added warily.

"I'll be fine," she spat. Bramblepaw looked taken aback by her sudden anger.

At this point she could care less whether or not she had heard him. If he had noticed her fear of water than other cats would begin to notice. She was about to turn and leave when Appleheart bounded back towards the clearing.

"The gorge is flooding!" she cried.

"Everyone, I need your attention now!" Fallenstar's voice rose above the roar of the rain. Icepaw's fur bristled with unease when she watched the LeafClan leader's eyes flash. "I need you all to evacuate the camp and reach the highest point of the forest. Make sure the kits and elders leave first. Greenclaw, make sure you gather as many herbs as you can." He looked down at the medicine cat, who nodded in agreement.

A shudder coursed down Icepaw's spine as she followed the warriors in their rush of panic. She didn't want to be caught in the water's current. She bounded past her Clanmates, ignoring their yowls as water surged towards the camp.

She didn't care were her paws took her, as long as it was away from the water that was rushing towards her. By now most of the camp had been cleared. Icepaw felt her shoulders heave with effort as she tried to keep one pawstep ahead of the floodwater.

But even that wasn't fast enough to keep her away from the water. Icepaw let out a terrified wail when she felt her legs being pulled by the water's current. Her heartbeat quickened and blood roared in her ears as she struggled to keep her head above the water. Icepaw found her strength failing when exhaustion began to take over.

"You're not joining StarClan that easily!" Surprise flared within Icepaw when she felt a pair of powerful jaws grab her by the scruff. Her paws flailed wildly in the air when she was dragged out of the cold water. It took Icepaw a few heartbeats to recognize Seawhisker's voice. Another cat was with her mentor, but Icepaw was too tired to make them out. "She needs a medicine cat, and fast!" Seawhisker snapped when the other cat stood beside her.

"Greenclaw isn't around to help us," snapped the other cat. "We need to keep her warm, otherwise she'll get sick."

Silence followed as Icepaw felt the comfort of other cats beside her. Chills swept down her spine as she struggled to cough out any water she had swallowed. Something told her this was going to be a long day.

. . .

"You're not going now." Rosefall studied the river's current warily. Her eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when she realized that Graystar was right. As much as she hated to admit it, the river's course was too strong.

It had rained for the last two days, straight in a row. And now the river was flooding into the forest around it. Any cats with nests in that part of the forest would have drowned in their sleep. The thought made Rosefall's stomach clench with pity.

"Perhaps we are not meant to find them," meowed Birdsong. The black she-cat was standing beside Mallowfall, whose tail flicked from side to side as she studied the river.

"No, I'm not giving up on them!" Rosefall hissed. Her claws scraped against the mossy ground as the others looked at her in shock. "If they are warrior born kits than they will know how to survive in times like these."

She looked back at Graystar hopefully. His support meant the world to her. She didn't want to admit that this would have never happened without his help. But he was her kin, and they cared for one another. This time however Graystar only shook his head in response.

"I am not sure that even a warrior would have survived such damage," he admitted. "Only time will tell whether or not StarClan are watching out for them."

Rosefall's eyes narrowed once more when she realized that his mind was made up. She looked back at the river, chest clenching with pain when she saw nothing but darkness in it's depths.

_How many lives have you taken_? she wondered bitterly. _How many innocent kits have died because of you_?

She could do nothing but wait now until the river swelled down. She sent a silent prayer to StarClan that if the kits were alive they would have survived the flood. And that they would forgive the Clans for what had happened all those moons ago.

* * *

**AN: So a lot happened in this chapter. Floods are never fun to deal with, especially when you're out alone to face them. Thankfully Icepaw wasn't alone. And I bet anyone could guess who the second cat with Seawhisker is ;) Thanks everyone for your reviews, you're awesome!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter 14**

Pain coursed through Icepaw's throat when her eyes finally opened. Harsh sunlight filtered through the den, and for a moment she wondered why it was so bright. The birds were singing as a cool leaffall breeze drifted through the forest. Slowly and carefully, Icepaw realized that she wasn't in LeafClan's camp. She looked around and blinked after discovering where she had been sleeping.

Memories of yesterday's event suddenly coursed through Icepaw, sending chills down her spine. She pictured the muddy river roaring towards her, sweeping her away from everything she knew. Than Seawhisker had pulled her out of the water. A second cat had been with Seawhisker though. Icepaw still couldn't figure out who the second cat was, much as she wanted to.

"Here, you'll need this." Icepaw's fur bristled slightly when she heard a familiar voice. She looked up to see Bramblepaw standing nearby, ears flat and eyes dark with concern. He'd handed her a wad of moss that was soaked with water. It took Icepaw a few heartbeats to realize why he had given it to her.

"How long was I out?" she asked after taking a few sips. She was surprised at how raspy her voice sounded.

Bramblepaw let out a sigh of frustration before sitting down beside her. For a moment she wondered where Seawhisker had gone before guessing she was hunting.

"You were out for two days," he meowed. "You swallowed a lot of water during the flood... We didn't think you were going to make it."

For the first time Icepaw noticed the cloud of worry in Bramblepaw's eyes. She looked away and thought of all the times she had treated him so coldly. Even than Bramblepaw had returned, determined to prove that he cared about his Clanmate.

"I've caught a few mice that could feed us all," Seawhisker announced when she returned. Her eyes widened when she realized that Icepaw was awake. "I'm glad you're okay," she added in a purr.

"Thanks for... not letting me drown," Icepaw murmured with a shudder.

"You should've told me that you were afraid of water," Seawhisker meowed after giving her a mouse. "It's pretty common for Chosen cats to have fear over water."

_Gee_, _I wonder why_? Icepaw thought with a roll of her eyes. She didn't bother saying it out loud though. Instead she took the mouse and swallowed a few bites before pushing it away. Hunger wasn't on her mind at the moment. The Clan's safety came first as far as she was concerned.

"Do you know where everyone else is?" she asked warily.

"I... I don't know," Seawhisker admitted. "As far as I could tell there were no bodies when the river reseeded. My guess is they fled to higher grounds."

Icepaw's tail flicked with annoyance as she thought of how dangerous that journey would be. Not only could they come across the other Clans, but LeafClan was torn apart by the flood. For the first time she realized just how vulnerable Clan life really was. One heartbeat she could be safe and happy, and the next her life could be ripped away from her.

"We need to find them," Icepaw murmured.

"I know we do," Seawhisker sighed. "For now though you need rest." She nudged Icepaw gently, and the black and white apprentice let out a hiss of annoyance.

_I don't need anyone's help_! she cried out silently. She knew better than to argue now. Seawhisker seemed to sense her sudden hostility and stepped away, tail lashing.

"We could all use some rest," Seawhisker announced when Icepaw looked away.

For once Icepaw didn't bother arguing. She didn't realize how exhausted she was until she curled up between Seawhisker and Bramblepaw. Her legs were still trembling slightly as she tucked her tail over her nose. Sleep couldn't come soon enough as far as she was concerned.

. . .

Rosefall paced around the river's edge long enough to know that it was time to leave. Her ears were flat as she scanned the skies for signs of rain. Thankfully the sky was clear and dark blue as the sun began to set. The first sign of stars were beginning to emerge as StarClan woke up.

She let out a sigh before she made her way along the river's edge. The rest of the Clans were huddled in their camps, unaware of the journey she was about to make. The other cats who were supposed to help her find the Chosen kits had stayed behind in their Clans. Not that she didn't mind their lack of company. Birdsong would have been a good companion to have on a journey like this.

As if her thoughts had been read, a twig snapped from behind. She whirled around, eyes widening until she recognized the dark outline of Birdsong. The black she-cat's whiskers twitched with amusement when she noticed how tense Rosefall was.

"Am I sensing a bit of hesitation there?" she asked when her head tilted to one side.

"N-No," Rosefall stammered. "I thought you would stay behind and keep your Clanmates safe."

"Like I care about those foxhearted cowards," Birdsong scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "I'm ready to find my Brightkit."

Rosefall was thankful to have a friend like Birdsong. She cared about her kits almost as much as Rosefall did. And that would make their journey all the better. Two cats were always better than one, especially when they were as determined as Rosefall and Birdsong.

* * *

**AN: Kay, so this chapter was a bit of a filler chapter. Not much happening aside from Icepaw waking up, and Rosefall leaving to find her daughter. Thanks everyone for your reviews, and please let me know what you thought of this chapter! :D**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**AN: Finally got this updated! Sorry for the delay, but this chapter's a big shocker! Thanks everyone for your reviews, they make my day :D**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Morning sunlight poured through the trees when Icepaw woke up again. She blinked as wariness crept over her. Bramblepaw was sleeping beside her while Seawhisker sat perched on a branch. The hill they slept on overlooked the flooded forest, and for the first time Icepaw noticed how damaging the flood had been.

She could see piles of moss that had been ripped apart by the churning water. Nests that belonged to other animals had been torn apart during the storm. Icepaw could only stare at the horror that the flood had created. Now she understood why water was so dangerous, and why she hated it so much.

_I can't let them know of my fear_, she thought desperately. _They'll think I'm weak_.

"We're going to find the others," Seawhisker announced when she noticed that Bramblepaw was waking up.

"Where do you think they went?" Bramblepaw asked after giving his chest fur a few licks.

"Higher ground most likely," Seawhisker replied. "We live in the deeper part of the forest, and it floods during the rainy season often," she explained when Icepaw looked at her in confusion. "Birchstar, the leader before Fallenstar, knew that something like this would happen. He had a secret spot in the forest planned out and forced several warriors to build dens in case an event like this should happen."

Icepaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she realized that Seawhisker had to be right. Why would Birchstar build the camp at lower level than? What was the point of having more than one camp? If they felt safer on higher ground than they should have stayed in that camp.

Her thoughts were churning with anxiety as she followed Seawhisker up the slope. Bramblepaw kept a steady pace beside her, tail fluffed up against the cool breeze. Icepaw gazed at him in surprise and wondered how he could be so happy.

_The Clan might be gone_, she reminded herself. She tried shaking the thought aside when Seawhisker reached the highest point of the slope. Up here a cool wind buffeted against their fur. The grass had been flattened by the constant breeze. Icepaw bounded up to Seawhisker's side as her mentor looked down into the forest.

"Something is wrong," Seawhisker murmured. Her voice was so soft that Icepaw barely heard.

"Is it the Clan?" Icepaw looked at her in concern. If there were any survivors, they might be in trouble.

"No, it's..." Seawhisker's eyes widened when her ears pricked to one side. "Get down!"

Icepaw's fur began to bristle with unease as she followed Seawhisker's command. She picked up the scent of fear and something else that made her wish this was just a dream. The wind was blowing in their direction. Icepaw recognized that scent anywhere.

She peered over the slope's edge to see two cats wandering through the undergrowth. The water had fully receded, but the ground underpaw was still damp and slippery. Icepaw dropped to a crouch and prayed that what she saw wasn't real.

"How do you think they will react when we find them?" a pale tabby she-cat asked her companion.

"They will act with hostility," the dark gray she-cat replied. Her voice was heavy with exhaustion, as if they had been traveling for days. Icepaw wondered just how long it had taken them to reach this part of the forest. "And who can blame them after what we put them through?"

Seawhisker's tail lashed with anger before she lunged down from the slope. Icepaw's eyes widened in disbelief when she realized what was happening.

In a flash Seawhisker had the dark gray she-cat pinned to the ground. The pale tabby she-cat's eyes were wide with horror when Seawhisker began clawing at the intruder. Bramblepaw stayed where he was, ears flat and lips drawn in the beginnings of a snarl.

"Get off of our territory, rogue!" Seawhisker spat when the dark gray she-cat managed to push her off.

"We are not _rogues_," the pale tabby she-cat sneered. Icepaw blinked when she heard the disdain in the tabby's voice when she mentioned 'rogues'.

Seawhisker's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she sat up. The dark gray she-cat was rigid with shock. Icepaw's nose wrinkled when she picked up the scent of blood. If those wounds weren't tended to they could get infected.

"Then what are you?" Seawhisker demanded.

"We come from beyond this forest," the dark gray she-cat rasped. "We're... looking for signs of life."

Something in her eyes told Icepaw that what she said was a lie. The two she-cats exchanged looks before the pale tabby went on.

"We're not looking for trouble," she meowed. "We only wish to find what has been lost to us."

This time Seawhisker stiffened. Icepaw could see the look of unease in her eyes. When Seawhisker looked back at the dark gray she-cat, recognition lit within her eyes.

"R-Rosekit?" she stammered.

"How do you know that name?" the pale tabby advanced on Seawhisker, claws unsheathed as she prepared to strike.

"Actually it's Rose_fall_," the dark gray she-cat murmured.

Seawhisker flinched as though the she-cat had struck out. Icepaw's claws sheathed and unsheathed as she watched the started washing through her as she looked down at the two strangers.

She pictured herself sitting in a large camp, surrounded by Clanmates. A mother was watching her, eyes glowing with pride as she watched her daughter grow. The happy moment didn't last though. As newleaf arrived news of the next Chosen had come.

Now she was alone in the nursery. No cat had cared for her since the news was received. Only her mother cared for her safety. When the time came Icepaw pictured herself being carried away by another cat, one she wasn't familiar with. Everything else was a blur.

Without thinking of the consequences she stepped down from the slope, jumping between Rosefall and the stranger. Rosefall's eyes widened in shock while Seawhisker stepped protectively between them.

"Icekit? Seakit?" Rosefall's mew was filled with disbelief when she looked at the two she-cats.

"It's Sea_whisker_ to you, foxheart!" Seawhisker hissed.

"Seawhisker... I like it. It fits you." Rosefall's next choice in words caught Icepaw by surprise. She glanced at Seawhisker to see her mentor's reaction.

Any emotion Seawhisker felt was hidden as far as Icepaw could tell. Icepaw's eyes narrowed in confusion. She glanced back at the pale tabby and noticed that she had calmed down as well, but Seawhisker's fur was still bristling with unease.

"You're alive... that means the other Chosen kits must be alive!" the pale tabby nearly yowled. Her voice was filled with excitement when she realized the full extent of their situation.

Seawhisker looked down at her paws, tail brushing against the undergrowth as she remembered what had happened to the other Chosen kits.

"Not all of us survived the river," she admitted. Her voice was barely a whisper, but Rosefall heard it.

"What do you mean?" Rosefall demanded.

"There was a flood, and we're still-" Icepaw was cut off by a slap of Seawhisker's tail across her muzzle. Anger surged through Icepaw when Seawhisker shot her a stern look.

"We can't just forgive you for what you did," Seawhisker hissed. "After everything we went through..." Her words got caught by some strong emotion Icepaw couldn't detect.

"I understand your anger and grief," Rosefall meowed. "I know what it's like to lose everything." She looked at Icepaw for the first time. Icepaw flinched when she noticed the look of longing in Rosefall's eyes.

Seawhisker was about to say something else when a yowl sounded in the distance. Icepaw whirled around to see a familiar creamy brown shape emerging from the undergrowth. Bramblepaw was standing nearby, fur bristling with unease as he looked between Rosefall and Seawhisker.

"Fallenkit!" The pale tabby had stepped forward, ears pricked up when she noticed the creamy brown leader glaring at her coldly.

"Birdkit, it has been a long time, hasn't it?" he asked.

Icepaw was surprised at how calm he sounded. But she didn't miss the look of anger within his eyes when he kept staring at the pale tabby.

"Actually it's Birdsong now," the pale tabby replied. "I'm a senior warrior, and by now you would be..." Fallenstar cut her off with a snarl.

"Enough!" he snapped. "I am a leader now, and this forest is my responsibility. If you are not gone by dusk, you will be killed."

Rosefall's eyes widened in shock when Fallenstar's orders became obvious. Icepaw backed away when the two she-cats exchanged looks.

"If you are leader now, than please take us to your camp," Rosefall meowed with a dip of her head. "We need to talk."

_This is a bad idea_, Icepaw thought as Fallenstar's eyes narrowed. Instead of turning their offer down, he allowed Seawhisker to lead them. Icepaw's fur crawled with fear and dread as she followed them. She knew that no good would come out of this. The five Clans would clash sooner or later, and Icepaw had a feeling that it would be sooner now.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter 16**

Worry and unease crawled through Icepaw as she stood beside Bramblepaw and Seawhisker. Fallenstar had led them back to the makeshift camp Seawhisker had told them about earlier. Icepaw could see that most of the cats had survived from the flood.

To her alarm and dismay, Lakepool wasn't among the queens that were gathered outside the nursery. Midnightclaw had her tail wrapped protectively around five kits instead of three. Yellowtail sat nearby, head low and eyes cast fearfully on his kits.

_Lakepool must have drowned_, Icepaw guessed. Sorrow clenched at her heart as she remembered the friendly she-cat. Lakepool was the only queen who hadn't snapped at her when she was cleaning out their bedding.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Icepaw didn't miss the hostility in Flarepelt's voice when she approached Rosefall and Birdsong.

"They were about to leave while they can," Fallenstar hissed. "The Clans have done nothing for us, why should they start now?"

"The law has been changed," Rosefall suddenly meowed. "Everyone knows that it is wrong to sacrifice innocent kits..." She was cut off by a furious snarl from Flarepelt.

"Even if the law has been changed there is no forgiving you!" she screeched. "I was the only survivor that newleaf!" Her hackles were raised as she glared at Rosefall and Birdsong.

Birdsong's eyes glowed with sympathy when she looked at Flarepelt. Icepaw hung back in the crowd as more and more cats began to voice their opinions.

These strangers weren't welcomed here. Icepaw could see from the haunted look in Brightpaw's eyes that she had conflicted feelings. Birdsong was her mother. Birdsong had given her up when she became Chosen by the leader of her old Clan. How could anyone forgive such actions?

Rosefall suddenly stood up and dipped her head respectfully when the arguments became louder. Icepaw looked away when her mother looked towards her direction. She wasn't sure what to think of all this. Seeing her mother again reminded her of what had happened that night. She could never forget what the Clan had done to her.

"We will leave, if that is your wish," Rosefall meowed. "I am sorry we caused you so much pain." Her eyes were clouded over with grief as she looked back at Fallenstar.

The creamy brown leader didn't seem to care about her sympathy. His fur was bristling as he took another step forward. Their noses were practically touching when he began to speak.

"If I ever catch you hunting in this forest again, I _will flay_ you," he snarled.

Icepaw flinched when she heard the venom in his voice. But her mother refused to waver from the hostile looks he gave her. Rosefall simply dipped her head once again before turning to leave. Birdsong cast one last glance at Brightpaw before following.

She didn't even notice that Bramblepaw had joined her when the two warriors left. Fallenstar was still glaring after them as they disappeared into the undergrowth. By the time their pelts were swallowed by thick vegetation he turned towards Flarepelt.

"I want you to follow them," he hissed.

"But I thought-" Fallenstar cut her off with another snarl.

"Those mangepelts deserve to die for what they did!" he snapped. "And if you don't agree than you can join them!"

A shudder of fear swept down Icepaw's spine as she watched. She had never seen Fallenstar so angry before. Even if she had not been part of the Clan for that long, she knew that this was wrong. Rosefall and Birdsong had willingly left.

_He's going to send scouts to murder them_, she thought.

"Very well," Flarepelt sighed. She looked back at the gathered apprentices and flicked her tail. "This will be part of your training. Track their scents and follow the trail," she meowed.

"Can we go too?" Ravenkit bounded out of the nursery, nearly pushing Fallenstar aside in the process. Icepaw was surprised that he didn't try attacking the large kit.

"Yeah, we're really good at tracking!" Mistkit announced after puffing out her chest.

"You're too young to go," Flarepelt muttered with a roll of her eyes.

The two kits looked at Flarepelt longingly until they were swept away by Yellowtail. The pale gray tom looked at Flarepelt apologetically before leading them to the makeshift nursery. Midnightclaw was peering outside with her own kits huddled inside.

With a flick of her tail, Flarepelt bounded towards the camp entrance and waited for the apprentices to gather. Icepaw exchanged a worried look with Brightpaw before following.

Something about this mission felt wrong. She knew that following fully trained warriors was a mistake. But Fallenstar was blinded by his rage after seeing cats from the other Clans. Not that Icepaw didn't blame him for being angry. He had every right to hate them for what they did.

_But this still feels wrong_, she told herself. And her denmates seemed to agree. Bramblepaw kept close to Stormpaw's side, while Windpaw and Fawnpaw trotted on ahead.

Rosefall and Birdsong were taking a winding trail. Icepaw kept close to Brightpaw when they reached the ravine where the old camp was located. She could hear water running nearby and suspected that it was still full from the rain that had fallen two days ago.

Flarepelt dropped to a crouch as she watched the two warriors. Icepaw stood beside her when she noticed that Rosefall was leading the way upriver. Her ears flattened when she realized that they had just followed the river. If she had done the same thing she might have found her mother again.

_She would not have wanted you at the time_, a voice whispered.

_But she wants me back now_, Icepaw reminded herself.

_If she wanted you so badly she would have fought for you_. _Instead she fled like a coward with her friend_.

Icepaw barely noticed her claws unsheathing as the thoughts churned in her mind. Pure anger coursed through her as she thought of what Rosefall could have done. Her mother could have fought for her in the beginning. Instead Rosefall had watched as her kit was plucked from the nursery like prey. And the Clan would never accept her if she did return.

"Looks like we've found our way back to the Clans," Flarepelt growled. "Go and fetch Fallenstar. It's time we got our revenge." Her eyes were gleaming with anger as she looked back at the forest.

Windpaw and Fawnpaw did as they were told, but Icepaw could see that they were uneasy with this plan. A fight between all four Clans was suicide at best. But Icepaw knew that they would win in the end. They had to in order to survive.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the chapter's shortness, but you sort of got to see everyone's reaction. Icepaw was fun to write about, with her conflicting feelings towards Rosefall. And thanks for your reviews, they really do make my day :) Next chapter should be out in a couple of days give or take...**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**"I left my heart in Metropolis" - Metropolis, Owl City. Love this song!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Yowls of outrage filled the air after Fallenstar called for a Clan meeting. Icepaw stayed in the back of the crowd, ears flat and tail wrapped neatly around her paws as she listened to their valid arguments.

"We shouldn't fight them!" Whitefoot hissed.

"Of course we should. They don't deserve to live after what they've done to us," Shadefrost snapped.

"Enough!" Fallenstar's yowl sounded above the others. "I do not care what you or the others think. All we need to do is show the other Clans that we have lived and they will flee with their tails between their legs." His tail was lashing from side to side while Flarepelt nodded in agreement. Even Seawhisker looked more than ready to rip any of her 'old Clanmates' to shreds. "Anyone who does not wish to fight is more than welcomed to stay here and guard the camp. Otherwise we will leave tomorrow at dawn."

Icepaw let her fur lay flat as the meeting drew to an end. She wasn't sure which side to choose as the Clan dispersed into small groups. Cats were discussing, more like arguing, over what was right or wrong. As far as Icepaw could tell Fallenstar had the support of most of the Clan.

What bothered her more than anything was seeing Rosefall again. Memories of the look Rosefall had given her the night before she was Chosen still haunted her. And now the very law that had supposedly kept the Clans at peace was going to be their downfall.

"This is going to be our first _real_ battle," Bramblepaw murmured when the apprentices gathered.

"So the battle against the rogues wasn't our first battle?" Brightpaw looked more confused than ever.

Icepaw held back a_ mrrow_ of laughter when Stormpaw whispered something to his denmate. Brightpaw's eyes widened when she realized what she had said. Heartbeats later and she ducked her head in embarrassment before backing away.

"Does everyone remember their training?" Stormpaw asked.

"I'm more concerned about where this is headed." Fawnpaw looked bored as she washed her face with her front paw. Stormpaw and Bramblepaw gave her a curious look before she continued, "I mean, why is Fallenstar so intent on fighting the other Clans? Those cats made it clear that they weren't here to fight."

_Fawnpaw has a good point_, Icepaw thought warily. It would have made more sense if they suddenly declared war on the Clan. But they had left peacefully after they were told to leave.

"So you believe he wants revenge?" Icepaw looked at Fawnpaw curiously.

"Obviously," Fawnpaw replied without hesitation.

Once again unease crawled through Icepaw's fur. If they went to war against all four Clans, it could mean the end of them. Fallenstar didn't realize just how large the other Clans were. And if the Chosen did fight against the Clans, they would inevitably lose.

"So what now?" Bramblepaw glanced at Fawnpaw nervously.

"You will be joining in the fight." Flarepelt's meow made every apprentice look at her in disbelief. "Every able warrior and apprentice will be joining the fight," she added warily. "If Fallenstar believes we can win than we will."

_Someone has a bit of confidence in their leader_. Icepaw knew that Flarepelt and Fallenstar were close friends. But it seemed like they were both blinded by their anger towards the other Clans. Rushing into battle wasn't always the answer.

Flarepelt left the apprentices once that was said and done. Greenclaw emerged from his makeshift den and looked around warily. As medicine cat he should have known the danger that would come from this battle. Icepaw was beginning to wonder why he never said anything. After all the health and safety of the Clan relied on him.

"This is so mousebrained," Windpaw grumbled after returning from a day of training. Brokensong had taken him out before the meeting was called. Icepaw knew that she was trying to keep him from guessing what Fallenstar was up to. "Why can't things just go back to the way they were?"

"You know that will never happen," Fawnpaw pointed out. She pressed herself against her brother as Windpaw sighed in frustration.

"None of this would've happened if you hadn't survived!" Windpaw was glaring at Icepaw and the others now, eyes bright with anger. Icepaw could only gape at her denmate. "Life was perfectly fine until those she-cats came looking for you!" he added.

"Shut up you furball," Fawnpaw snapped. "This would have happened even if there weren't any Chosen this newleaf."

Windpaw's ears flattened when his sister glared at him coldly. Icepaw couldn't help but admire Fawnpaw's courage as she stood up to her larger brother. She would make a good warrior when the time finally came. For now they needed to stop arguing and get along during these darker times.

This battle would tell her whether or not it was right to hate StarClan for what they had done. And whether or not LeafClan was meant to survive after all these seasons. Icepaw only hoped and prayed the casualty numbers didn't include any of her friends or family. She would defend this Clan with her life if she had to.

* * *

**AN: Seems like all I can do is write these short, unimportant chapters. Sorry about that ^^" I'm listening to the song 'Metropolis' by Owl City right now and it's kind of got my mind churning. Love this awesome music XD Thanks everyone for your reviews, they mean a lot! Next chapter will not take as long to get posted.**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter 18**

Disappointment clawed at Rosefall's heart as she returned to the Clans empty-pawed. She had been asked several times what happened on her journey. Some cats had even asked if she met the Chosen kits. But she couldn't bring to her heart to tell them the truth. They might seek out the Chosen and slaughter them. After witnessing LeafClan's reaction to her arrival, she was certain there would be bloodshed if the five Clans met.

"Rosefall, I understand that you are upset about what happened." Graystar's voice caught her by surprise. Rosefall looked at him in disbelief as he stood nearby, ears flattened and eyes narrowed. "But you must recover. The Clan will need every warrior for the danger that is coming."

"What do you mean by danger?" Rosefall stood up and stared at her leader curiously.

"I don't know." Graystar shrugged as if it didn't matter. "All I do know is that something is coming... something that will destroy the Clans if we do not stand together."

A shudder coursed down Rosefall's spine as she remembered the looks she'd received back in LeafClan's camp. They wouldn't have followed her, would they? And if they did she was sure that they would launch attacks on the four Clans.

_Just how mousebrained are they_? she wondered with a shake of her head. A full on attack would only lead to death and devastation. Rosefall knew that LeafClan was doomed to fall if they attacked the other Clans. And her little Icepaw was caught between the confrontation. _There has to be a way to stop this_, she thought.

One way or another, the Clans were in for the fight of their lives. And all Rosefall could do was watch from the sidelines.

. . .

Icepaw kept her gaze steady as she followed the patrol of warriors. Bramblepaw and Brightpaw were on either side of her, pelts barely brushing as they moved forward. Fallenstar was leading the large group. Flarepelt led a second wave of warriors who would attack the already weakened Clans.

"This isn't a good idea," Icepaw muttered under her breath.

"We don't have a choice," Bramblepaw murmured back. He brushed his tail across her shoulder as if to provide what little comfort she felt.

Icepaw knew that he was wrong. They did have a choice. They could easily run away from this Clan. But that would mean risking their lives. And they would turn their back against everything they were taught. That in itself didn't feel right either.

_So I guess we really don't have a choice_, she thought bitterly.

Clouds had begun to gather around the sky once more as morning arrived. The forest seemed eerily silent as Fallenstar padded alongside the river's edge.

Fear wormed its way into Icepaw's heart when she saw the churning water. Once again she was reminded of the wall of water that had nearly drowned her. Sensing her unease, Bramblepaw pressed against her. And for once, she welcomed the warmth he provided.

Fallenstar suddenly stopped when they reached what looked like a hollow. A large looking tree reached out towards the dark gray sky. Icepaw felt her fur bristling when she saw the look of malice in Fallenstar's eyes. Once again she was reminded of his quest for revenge.

"Now." He flicked his tail at the gathered patrol. Tanglefur and Reedshine rushed forward, tails sticking out as they followed what appeared to be an open path.

Icepaw kept stalk still as she waited for the signal. Heartbeats seemed to pass before she finally heard a warning cry. Almost at once Fallenstar bounded forward, powerful muscles pulsing as he surged towards the sound.

Terror coursed through Icepaw as she followed them. She picked up the scent of fear and blood mixed in the air once they reached the first Clan's camp.

"Keep the kits in the nursery!" She heard a cat giving orders, and guessed that he was the deputy.

The dark brown tabby was glaring at Fallenstar as he pinned down what looked like an old gray tom. The tom's muzzle was almost bleached white with age.

"Who are you?" the elderly tom hissed with pain when Fallenstar kept a paw on his neck.

"Do I not look familiar to you, old fool?" Fallenstar glared at him. "I was a Chosen kit. I survived all of these moons, and now, I will kill you for what you and the rest of the Clans have done to me!"

The rage in his voice send shivers of dread down Icepaw's spine. None of this was right. She knew now more than ever that this had to stop. Killing Fallenstar was not an option - he was far too strong, and the Clan would attack her if she did.

_I need to stop this_, she reminded herself.

She glanced at her own mentor, Seawhisker, and saw that she had pinned down Rosefall. Her mother wasn't even putting up a fight as Seawhisker managed to rip off patches of fur.

"You don't know what it is like to be Chosen!" Seawhisker yowled. "You will never know!"

Reedshine and Tanglefur were fighting together to keep two warriors at bay. Brightpaw managed to hold her own in battle by swiping her claws across a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. It took Icepaw a few heartbeats to realize that it was Kestrelpaw Brightpaw had fought.

"I should have left you out in the forest to die." Chills swept down Icepaw's spine when she heard a familiar voice. She whirled around to see Whiteclaw glaring down at her. "You are nothing but an embarrassment to me... a weak fool who should have died with the rest of the Chosen!"

_I'm not going to fight you_. Icepaw held his glare. Determination coursed through her until he lunged forward with his claws unsheathed.

Just as he managed to score a deep cut in her shoulder, Bramblepaw knocked him aside. Surprise flared within Icepaw when he stood beside her. He raised his chin and glared at Whiteclaw coldly.

"She wasn't going to fight you!" he snarled.

"I don't care if she wasn't going to fight me. None of this would have happened if she had just died!" Whiteclaw's lips drew back in a snarl as he swatted Bramblepaw aside as if he was a harmless mouse.

Icepaw stared at Whiteclaw in disbelief as he lunged forward once more. She quickly dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding his claws as they brushed against her whiskers. Pain seared through her as she raised her claw.

Just as Whiteclaw was recovering from his attack, Icepaw managed to slash her claws across his muzzle. He let out a yowl of pain as a deep cut opened up.

Icepaw took the opportunity of his shock to leap forward once more. This time her teeth were aimed at his ears, and she managed to rip one of them off before landing on the ground nearby. Panic coursed through Icepaw when she realized what she was doing.

She took a step back, fur bristling as Whiteclaw shook blood from his fur. Scarlet droplets scattered across her fur, staining it red.

"I'm sorry." Her words came out in a whisper.

Whiteclaw didn't seem to hear though. Rage surged within him as he whipped around and slashed his claws across her face. Icepaw let out a yelp of pain after stumbling back from the attack.

In that short amount of time, Whiteclaw suddenly collapsed to the ground. Icepaw's shoulders began to tremble when she realized that he had passed out.

"Please don't be dead," she begged.

How many more cats would have to die because of this battle? Icepaw looked around to see just how battered everyone really was. This battle wasn't going to fix anything. It was going to destroy the Clans, one by one.

* * *

**AN: Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated :D**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter 19**

Blood roared in Icepaw's ears when she realized that Whiteclaw wasn't moving. His body remained icily still as the rest of the world exploded around her. Dread quickly replaced the fear that had once filled her.

"Enough!" Icepaw looked up in surprise to see more cats had entered the already filled clearing.

She was even more surprised to see her mother standing beside the mottled brown cat that had spoken up. All around him the other Clan cats were gathered submissively. Fallenstar and Graystar lay in a heap of fur and blood nearby.

"All this fighting has done is proven how vulnerable we are," the mottled brown tom hissed. "This is senseless fighting."

"Fallenstar has lost his final life." Flarepelt was bowing her head in shame, but her eyes still held the bitter rage she had shown earlier. Icepaw had barely noticed her patrol's arrival moments ago.

"I am sorry that he risked his life," Rosefall murmured. Her voice was filled with sympathy. Icepaw knew from the moment she had looked into her mother's eyes that Rosefall meant what she had said. "I am sorry that you all had to suffer from what we did to you."

Anxiety coursed through Icepaw after she spotted Bramblepaw and Brightpaw sitting beside each other. She spotted a few other LeafClan cats circling the other warriors warily. Seawhisker was among them, tail whipping from side to side as she glared at her sister.

She was thankful they were all safe. But something told her that this battle was far from over. As she looked back at Flarepelt, she could see the hatred within her eyes. And several others seemed to agree with Flarepelt that this battle was long overdue.

And within that split heartbeat something seemed to change in Flarepelt. An awkward silence had filled the clearing. Both leaders of Rosefall's Clan and LeafClan were now dead. But in that moment of hate that Flarepelt seemed to feel, forgiveness sparked within her eyes. Icepaw was more shocked than ever when Flarepelt dipped her head respectfully.

"You are right," she meowed. "We were blinded by our rage. And for that, we are sorry."

Icepaw managed to catch a few expressions from her Clanmates. Brightpaw looked more than thankful that she didn't have to continue fighting. Brokensong's tail was lashing from side to side as she glared at Flarepelt, but she dared not say anything. For once the Clan seemed to reach an agreement of some sort.

The dark brown tabby Icepaw had seen earlier suddenly stepped forward. His ears were flattened as he glared at Rosefall, who respectfully backed down without question. Icepaw suddenly remembered him as Swampfoot, the Clan's deputy.

_He's the one who put me on the raft_! she realized.

Her shoulders began to shake until she managed to calm herself. Now wasn't the time to lose her anger. She wasn't part of his Clan anymore. And she wasn't planning on leaving them behind anytime soon.

"As much as it pains me to say this, what Rosefall says is true," he announced after clearing his throat. "We can no longer abide by the law that StarClan lay down so many seasons ago. And it is time we proved this to a certain someone."

"What do you mean by that?" Flarepelt raised her chin and glared at Swampfoot once again.

"Hazelstar will never accept that StarClan was wrong," a gray she-cat with patches of ginger in her fur spoke up. Her blue eyes held a strange look to them as she gazed at the LeafClan cats. "She does not enjoy change."

"And that is why we must hold this meeting," Swampfoot snapped. "The Clans need to know that StarClan was lying to us!"

This time unease crawled through Icepaw when Swampfoot glared at the gray she-cat. Rosefall seemed just as uneasy after he jumped down from the branch he was standing on. The mottled brown tom that was standing beside her joined him shortly after.

"Sparrowstar, thank you for your assistance," Swampfoot whispered.

The mottled brown tom nodded in response before flicking his tail towards his Clanmates. "We will spread the word as quickly as we can," he called as they began to leave.

Icepaw felt her fur bristle as she thought of what would happen next. LeafClan needed to return to their forest by the gorge. The camp needed to be repaired after the water finally receded. They couldn't possibly think staying here would be a good thing, did they?

"Swampfoot, are you sure that is a good idea?" the gray-furred she-cat asked. "Hazelstar will likely see this as a threat than a message from StarClan."

"Let Hazelstar believe what she wants," Swampfoot hissed. "If she is blinded by her faith than she is not worthy of leading her Clan. Speaking of which, a deputy must be named before moonhigh."

_Is he allowed to do that_? Icepaw wondered. Technically he wasn't leader yet. But the gray she-cat seemed to accept his sudden decision with a dip of her head. Icepaw decided to sit beside Brightpaw while Bramblepaw and Stormpaw sat together this time.

"I say these words before the body and spirit of Graystar, so that he may hear and approve my choice. Ravenfeather will be my deputy."

The skinny black tom Swampfoot had named stared at him in disbelief. Memories suddenly coursed through Icepaw when she realized that Ravenfeather was Whiteclaw's brother. That made him her uncle.

"And I suppose I should name a deputy as well," Flarepelt sighed after standing up. "I say these words before the body and spirit of Fallenstar so that he may hear and approve my words. Reedshine will be my deputy."

Reedshine's eyes lit up in surprise when she heard her name. The dark-furred tortoiseshell made a wise choice for deputy. She was dependable in battle and made intelligent decisions. But Icepaw was more concerned about how their Clan would be accepted by the other two Clans of the forest.

Something told her that this wasn't the end. This was far from over, and the other Clans were going to ensure that the battle would last as long as it could.

* * *

**AN: Have I ever mentioned how much I love reading everyone's reviews? Thank you for your reviews, they make my day! And this chapter was quite fun to write about... originally Swampfoot was going to be killed off, but he's going to play an even bigger roll later on. Please let me know what you thought of this, I really appreciate it :)**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter 20**

The battle was over. Cats gathered the bodies of their Clanmates while Flarepelt and Swampfoot received their nine lives. Repairs were already being made to the dens that had been torn apart in the battle. Tension was still high between the Clans. LeafClan cats avoided DayClan cats.

Icepaw sat as far away as she could from the large group. She wasn't sure what to make of it all.

Her mother was safe. Her mentor was safe. Her Clanmates, though battered, were safe. Fallenstar had paid the price for his refusal to forgive. In a way Icepaw was thankful she had put the past behind her. But she still couldn't forgive the Clans for what they had done. And she couldn't forgive her mother for not fighting from the start.

"Are you okay?" Bramblepaw's voice brought her back to reality.

She looked to the side and saw that he was sitting nearby, tail wrapped neatly around his paws. Bramblepaw looked different. Icepaw wasn't sure how to describe how he had changed. But for once he wasn't goofing off or making a fool of himself in front of everyone.

"I'm fine," she murmured.

"Everything is going to be different now, isn't it?" Again Bramblepaw had asked a question Icepaw never thought about.

_I'm not even sure what I should say to that_, she thought. He was right - everything_ would_ be different. DayClan seemed to accept LeafClan just fine. And the NightClan cats that had arrived were accepting of LeafClan as well.

"Icepaw, I am so happy to see you again." Icepaw flinched when she recognized her mother's voice. Rosefall refused to visit Whiteclaw's body after it was cleaned off. Icepaw didn't blame her. She knew the pair had never gotten along even when she was just a kit. "To think that you can live with us again..." Rosefall broke off as she stared at the clearing ahead.

"What do you mean by us?" Icepaw demanded.

"Seawhisker has agreed to join DayClan," Rosefall explained. She looked down at Icepaw, and she didn't miss the look of hope in her mother's eyes. "I was... hoping you could join us," she admitted after a few heartbeats had passed.

Almost at once a seething anger surged through Icepaw. She glared at Rosefall with all the coldness she could muster. Her mother flinched when she realized that this was getting them nowhere.

"Join you? Why in StarClan's name would I _join_ you?" Her voice was filled with hatred as she held her mother's shocked expression. "You've never done anything for me! And I can't ever forgive you for what you've done to me!"

Rosefall looked taken aback by Icepaw's sudden outburst. An awkward silence had filled the clearing as cats turned to look at her. Icepaw didn't care if she was making a scene. All that mattered was getting a point across.

Eventually Rosefall simply bowed her head and left Icepaw to herself. Icepaw finally saw the look in her mother's eyes and saw nothing but sadness. Seawhisker sat beside her, tail swishing from side to side as if nothing had happened.

"That was harsh," Bramblepaw sniffed after the awkward moment had ended.

"Would you forgive your mother?" Icepaw shot back.

She remembered the way his mother had treated him. His mother had been harsh and cold towards him. It seemed like she wanted nothing to do with kits. Icepaw wondered why she even bothered having a son in the first place.

"I don't know," Bramblepaw replied with a shrug. "I guess if she was nice enough to me I would."

Icepaw stared at him in surprise before shaking her head. Maybe he didn't remember the way his mother had treated him. Maybe that was why he was always so happy.

She was saved from her thoughts when Flarepelt and Swampfoot returned. It was close to dusk by the time they had gotten back, and they both looked exhausted. DayClan's medicine cat Heatherstorm was with them just as Birchpaw, her apprentice, bounded towards them.

"You got your nine lives?" he asked.

"Birchpaw, you know better than to ask a leader what their ceremony was like," Heatherstorm scolded him.

Birchpaw's tail lowered in disappointment before he stalked away.

"Now that I am leader there is a ceremony that is long overdue," Flarestar meowed after they reached the clearing. "Two apprentices that are here are ready for their warrior names." She glanced at Swampstar as if to gain his permission. The dark brown tabby simply nodded before she continued,"I, Flarestar, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have learned hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Flarestar paused before she continued, "Pinepaw, Fawnpaw, Windpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" All three apprentices were sitting further away from the gathered crowd.

Icepaw had noticed the way Windpaw was glaring at Swampstar before he looked back at Flarestar. There was no missing the amount of hatred these apprentices felt towards the other Clans. Icepaw didn't blame them one bit for their hatred. But she wished that they wouldn't make it so obvious.

"I do," Fawnpaw replied.

"I do." Pinepaw's reply was quick and courteous.

"I do." Windpaw's eyes were narrowed into tiny slits as he answered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Pinepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Pineclaw. StarClan honors you for your courage and stamina, and we welcome you as a full member of LeafClan."

Pineclaw looked like he was ready to burst with happiness when Flarestar touched her nose on his forehead. Out of respect he gave her shoulder a gentle lick.

"Fawnpaw, from now on you will be known as Fawndapple. StarClan honors you for your spirit and hunting ability, and we welcome you as a full member of LeafClan." Again Flarestar touched her nose on Fawndapple's forehead.

"Windpaw, from now on you will be known as Windstrike. StarClan honors you for your battling skills and forgiveness, and we welcome you as a full member of LeafClan."

Confusion swept through Icepaw when she heard that last part. What did Flarestar mean by forgiveness? Did she know that Windstrike was still angry with the other Clans? Again Icepaw couldn't blame him for his anger, but like she had thought earlier, it was pointless to show that anger.

"Pineclaw! Fawndapple! Windstrike!" LeafClan cats cheered their names, and Icepaw joined in. She was more surprised than ever when the other Clan cats joined in. Even Swampstar, the cat she least expected to join in, cheered on.

_It's time to move on_. That sudden realization hit Icepaw like a wall of water. LeafClan would move on as if nothing had happened. But the other Clans would refuse to give up their kits after this night. Icepaw knew now that the rules had been changed.

Rosefall had saved the lives of future kits. Icepaw looked at her mother and saw that she was truly happy for a change. Even Seawhisker seemed like she was at home as she pressed against her sister. Icepaw let out a sigh when she guessed that this was the last time she would see them. She glanced back at Bramblepaw, who was chattering excitedly to Reedshine.

Slowly but carefully Icepaw made her way to Seawhisker as her former mentor got adjusted to living in DayClan again. Seawhisker blinked in surprise when she looked back at Icepaw.

"Are you going to stay?" Her question caught Icepaw off guard. Rosefall stiffened too, but Icepaw refused to look at her mother.

"No, I'm going with LeafClan," Icepaw hissed.

Frustration clawed at her heart when she saw how confused Seawhisker looked. Once Seawhisker had been angry with Rosefall for what she had done. Now it seemed like all of that had been put behind them.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Seawhisker murmured.

_No you're not_, Icepaw thought bitterly. She tried to look her best though when Seawhisker brushed her tail across her shoulder.

"Take care of yourself, Icepaw," Seawhisker told her. "Don't ever forget that StarClan is watching you."

Icepaw looked at her in surprise before nodding. She would remember those words. Seawhisker was right. StarClan was watching over her, despite what she had thought when she was younger.

Nothing would ever be the same when they left this forest. Bramblepaw was right to say that everything would be different. Icepaw only hoped that LeafClan's future would last. She wanted to see the kits grow into fine warriors. She wanted her denmates to make the Clan stronger. And now, more than ever, she wanted to put the past behind her.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was so hard to write. And yet fairly easy because I knew how this story would end. No, it isn't over yet. There's still a few chapters to go before this is over. Thanks everyone for your reviews! I really appreciate them :D**


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**AN: Yes, I know it's been a while. I've been busy and very distracted lately. So here's the next chapter! Only two more chapters left after this.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Tonight there would be a Gathering. LeafClan and DayClan sat together as if they were one. But Icepaw could see the tension between cats as Flarestar tried to keep them calm. She had reassured everyone that they would leave as soon as the Gathering was over. But to Icepaw it felt like this would never end.

She grabbed a sparrow from the fresh-kill pile before returning to her usual spot. Rosefall and Seawhisker were acting like long-lost friends. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she watched them talk. How her own mentor could forgive so easily was beyond her.

_Rosefall doesn't care about me_, she thought angrily. _She wouldn't have given me up in the first place_!

"Are you really going with your mother?" Stormpaw looked down at his paws while Brightpaw stared at him in dismay.

"I know it sounds selfish, but I miss her," he admitted. "It'll be nice to be a family again."

"You're just about to become a warrior!" Brightpaw protested. "You'll have to wait even longer if you leave."

Icepaw could sense the desperation in her voice. She had never thought of Brightpaw ever loving another cat. But as she watched their exchange she could see how sad Brightpaw really was. Couldn't Flarestar see how this was tearing the Clan apart?

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Fallen Oak for a Clan meeting!" Swampstar's yowl drew back Icepaw's attention. Flarestar stood beside him, tail flicking from side to side as her own Clanmates gathered around her. He glanced at Flarestar, giving her a chance to speak.

"I know that this has been difficult for my cats as well as yours," she began. "Which is why by tonight we will be returning to our home. We have no need to claim territory here, and being here only causes us more pain."

She looked at some of the few cats that had been complaining pointedly. Icepaw felt a shiver run down her spine as she wondered just how much Flarestar knew about the spreading rumors. A few cats had already decided to join their old Clanmates. But most had refused to forgive them for what had happened to them.

"I respect your decision to leave, and I hope you have moons of peace after tonight," Swampstar meowed. He dipped his head respectfully. Flarestar returned the exchange and jumped off of the Fallen Oak. She was joined shortly after by Reedshine, who shot Swampstar a hostile glare.

It felt like moons had passed before the time finally arrived. Icepaw rose to her paws and followed the other apprentices towards the camp's entrance. Flarestar was once again at Swampstar's side. Reedshine and Ravenfeather were close by. Both cats watched their leaders closely, as if waiting for signs of hostility.

A warm breeze ruffled the back of Icepaw's fur as she followed the cats across the undergrowth. There were fewer DayClan cats than usual. Icepaw only assumed this was because Swampstar didn't want the other Clans to get suspicious. Flarestar's arrival and announcement would be enough of a shock.

"And now we must leave for the Gathering," Swampstar added after an uneasy silence filled the clearing.

The group to leave was already at the camp's entrance. Icepaw followed Brightpaw and Bramblepaw. Reedshine's tail was flicking irritably as she watched the DayClan cats. The tension from earlier had never left her, and Icepaw doubted it ever would. She knew that she could never forgive the Clans for what they had done to her, or the other Chosen for that matter.

Swampstar led the way through the undergrowth as the Clans became one. Memories of her first run through the forest coursed through Icepaw. This was where she had learned her fate. Rosefall had told her what would happen at the Meeting Hollow. That was why Whiteclaw had refused to visit her. He knew that she would become the Clan's next Chosen.

Bitter sorrow clenched at Icepaw's heart as she followed the group. None of this would have happened in the first place. Part of her wanted to blame StarClan for everything. But she knew it wasn't their fault. The Clans had feared StarClan's wrath. It turned them into mousebrains. It made them make stupid decisions.

"We're here." Shadefrost's mew broke Icepaw from her thoughts. She glanced at the senior warrior and saw worry in her eyes. This would be Shadefrost's first time at the Meeting Hollow since she was marked as her Clan's Chosen.

"Hopefully the Gathering won't be too long," Sootpelt sniffed. "I'd like to be back in my nest at home."

Brokensong nodded in agreement. Her claws sheathed and unsheathed as she followed the rest of the group into the hollow.

Icepaw recognized the stench of WoodClan almost instantly. She remembered it from her days as a kit. Hazelstar had spent the day with Graystar discussing border issues one time. Those issues had never really been resolved as far as Icepaw could tell. Hazelstar was still glaring at Swampstar as he jumped onto the tallest root. Sparrowstar was with them. He watched the LeafClan cats with keen interest.

"What is this?" Hazelstar spat. "Who are all these cats?" She glared at Swampstar, who seemed unafraid of the look.

"You will find out soon enough," Flarestar snarled. The venom in her voice seemed to make the ground tremble. Hazelstar flinched as though she recognized Flarestar.

Than it hit Icepaw like a claw. Hazelstar was Flarestar's mother! She could see the similarities between the pair. Flarestar had Hazelstar's short fur. She was small unlike the rest of her Clanmates. Icepaw could even see faint patches of brown in Flarestar's fur.

_No wonder they hate each other so much_, Icepaw realized.

Soon Sagestar arrived with his group of cats. He didn't seem as surprised as Hazelstar had. In fact, his face was a mask of eerie calmness. Icepaw wondered if he knew more about this than he'd let on. Icepaw recognized Birdsong among the VineClan cats.

"Now that we are all here, why don't you explain why all of the Chosen are here," Sagestar suggested after a hushed, almost eerie silence filled the air. Hisses of surprise and anger filled the clearing once the other cats realized who the LeafClan cats were.

"We had a battle," Swampstar explained. "Flarestar has agreed to leave us in peace, if we take away part of the warrior code."

Again more yowls of outrage filled the air. Icepaw held her breath as she waited for claws to be unsheathed. She half expected Hazelstar to dig her claws right into Flarestar's throat. The small brown she-cat was glaring at Flarestar with boiling hatred.

"And what part of the warrior code would that be?" Sparrowstar tilted his head to one side as the yowls died down.

"The part that says a kit must be chosen from each Clan to be sacrificed to StarClan!" Flarestar spat. "It's a pointless law. All we do is end up in a different part of the forest if we're lucky."

"The law was created for a reason," Hazelstar snapped.

"So that you could get rid of your only kit?" Flarestar glared at Hazelstar, fur bristling with outrage. And at once Hazelstar flinched. Icepaw's tail flicked from side to side as she waited for fur to fly. One way or another a battle would break out. "You told Toadstar to choose me as the next Chosen," Flarestar went on. "You said I wasn't strong enough to become a warrior. You said I would be dead as soon as I became an apprentice. Well look at me now! Do I look dead?"

By now her voice had risen to a yowl. Icepaw kept her eyes on Hazelstar. The older leader looked like she was ready to burst.

"No, but _you_ will be dead!" Hazelstar was about to leap at her when Swampstar stopped her. The WoodClan leader glared at him as he held her pinned to the ground.

"Enough!" he hissed. "Look at what you have become! Is this what StarClan wanted?"

As he said those words, clouds began to cover the moon. Blood roared in Icepaw's ears as she waited for Hazelstar's response.

"Swampstar is right," Sagestar meowed. "All of these moons we have lived under fear. It is time to put away the past and look to the future. The kits of our Clans are the future, and we must protect them at all cost."

Murmurs of agreement swept through the crowd. Icepaw bowed her head as she realized that it was over. Hazelstar had calmed down enough to realize what she was about to do. Her eyes were wide with terror as she looked between Flarestar and Swampstar.

"Then have we come to an agreement?" Swampstar glanced at the other two leaders. Hazelstar looked away. Her fur was still bristling until she finally nodded in agreement. Sparrowstar simply flicked his tail in response.

"The law must be changed," he replied.

"Then by the power of StarClan, we have decided to take away part of the warrior code. Kits should be protected, not treated as sacrifice," Sagestar announced.

Icepaw noticed how he had left out the term 'chosen'. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she imagined why he would do that.

Finally, the law had been changed. Finally, the Clans didn't need to live in fear. And finally, LeafClan could return home without having to fight the other Clans. Icepaw let out a sigh of relief she didn't realize she was holding. For the first time in her life, Icepaw felt at peace. She could live to become a warrior at last.

* * *

**AN: So you get to learn more about Flarestar's past. She's Hazelstar's daughter, and part of the reason Hazelstar hates the Chosen so much. But aside from that, the chapter has come to an end. And Icepaw's story is almost finished. So please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'd love to hear your feedback!**


End file.
